Total Pokemon Island
by TakeThePRNDL
Summary: Pokemon on an island! Ross is co-hosting a reality show! There are Pokemon there. The Game Grumps joined it and there are a lot of island contestants, like 80 of them.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to cameron,Heather won TDWT. This will probably also contain much OOC-ness.) and pokemon is owned by nintendo.** Prolouge

A group of kids were standing in front of a portal, about to go in. They happened to be the total drama action contestants. And Sam, Dawn, Scott, and Cameron from the fourth set.

Beth said "Are you sure we should be doing this?". Cameron backed her up "I'm going to have to agree with her here.".Heather replied "Aw come on! It's a summer camp chris can't sabatoge!"

The other former contestants talked between each other. Each of them eventually agreed.

Scott brought up the smart idea "I think we should split up.". Lindsey made a dimwit quip to that "Yeah! In case the portal doesn't let us in!". Cameron said "That's not how it works.". Dawn said, her eerie powers having been used "I can sense that all the portals lead to the same place.". Sam said "Maybe it's a video game world! I'd love to save a princess or catch a Pokemon!". Harold seconded that.

They had enough portals for two a portal for some of them. Sam and Harold went into the first one, it closing. Cameron and Beth went into the second, it closing. Heather and Scott in the fourth, Dawn and Lindsey in the fifth, Leshawna and Trent in the sixth, Justin and Geoff in the seventh, Izzy grabbed Duncan and dragged him in the seventh with her before it closed.

Gwen said "That leaves me, Owen, Courtney, Bridgitte, and DJ". DJ said "I guess i'll go with Owen.". Owen yelled "WHOO!".

Courtney smirked, then said "I'll Take these guys with me."

DJ, Owen, and Courtney jumped in the eighth portal, It closing.

Gwen said "Ready Bridigitte?" Bridgitte replied "Yeah i guess..."

Cody came running, Just as Gwen and Bridgitte ran through the portal, him unable to stop in time, falling in the portal, it closing.

in Portal nine

Cody let out a high-pitched scream

Gwen was shocked "Cody?!". Cody replied "Hey Gwen...".

They blacked out, like the members of all the portals, except dawn.

in Portal five

Dawn said "I feel a disturbance in both our auras.".

She noticed a fur spike on her chest, then blacked out before she could react.


	2. Being a Pokemon

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.  
**

 _This is thought.  
_

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **A/N: I have fifty views! :3 Also, I'd like to thank Victory Paradox for reviewing, giving me my first review, and skittykat501 for my first follow/favorite. Now to the story.  
**

Chapter One: Point of View of Dawn

I moaned, thinking to what happened. _Why did I have a fur spike?_ I asked myself. It crossed my mind yet again. As my vision cleared,I decided to take a gander at my new surroundings. What caught my eye was a white fur feline-like creature with bunny-like ears, what appeared to be pink boots on it, and bows and ribbons on its' neck and right ear. The creature appeared to be vomiting, probably because of the slow rocking of the boat. Once it stopped throwing up, it turned to me. "Nice to see you're up." It said, quite woozy. "How can you talk?" I said, not meaning to say it out loud. It seemed confused. "What do you mean? I'm just a Pokemon." It says, I start to think it is female. "Pokemon?" I asked. _Wait... Isn't that one of sams' games?_ I thought. She dug through her bag, which seemed way too big. "What's up with your bag?" I asked. She replied "That's normal in my other form.". She threw the object to me. She fidgeted with her device, it saying _**Lucario- The aura pokemon,**_ _ **By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.**_. I was given a mirror. Instead of seeing myself, I saw a bipedal canine-like creature, with blue fur, and a black fur stripe around my face, that looked like a mask. There was another black stripe that led to two weird appendages, which weren't my ears. I had a tan furred torso, black fur around my shoulders, and blue furred arms, which went to black at the paws, that had spikes similar to the one on my chest. I looked down at my lower half. I had really large blue furred upper legs, which looked less like fat and more like muscle. Below that, there was black fur, and canine-like legs. "What am I?" I asked worriedly. "I just told you." She said, then went to do something, but nothing happened. "Oh no... I'm stuck like this!" She said. "Stuck?" I asked. "I'm supposed to be able to become a human male. I sorta can't do very _many_ things like this.". "Like?" I asked. "Well for starters, Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time i can't even go to the bathroom like this, well number one anyway." She replied, a little embarresed. "TMI kid." I said. "Sorry..." he replied. "I'm Dawn" I said. "Joey, But call me Sylvie.". "Well hello Sylvie."

* * *

Point of View Cody, In another room.

I moaned, looking at the reflection yet again, I was puzzled by the reflection. Yet again there was the light blue creature with weird head thing that was a darker blue. It had two darker blue spots on its' back, and end of tail, and paws. Its' eyes were almost black, with a white spot. "I guess this is me now." I said. There was also a grey dog-like creature with a black muzzle and paws, with red eyes, and yellow whites. It was Gwen. I knew that. There was also a weird blue creature, it had some darker blue spots as well. It was looking around the room too, it wasn't Bridgitte, which I could tell. "Hey Glaceon!" It said. "Hey, and my name is Cody." I replied. "Well hi Cody! I'm Quagsire!" It said, quite cheery, I scanned it with the red thingy. _**Quagsire- The water fish**_ _ **Pokemon,**_ _ **This carefree Pokémon has an easygoing nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.**_. "How ironic that you're on a boat." I said. "Wonder if your friend has her memories." It said in an easygoing tone. "Why wouldn't she?" I said. The quagsire said "Because normally, when something comes here that isn't from here, it tends to lose it's memories.". I was shocked, and a little heartbroken. "Gwen..." I said. "It'll be okay..." It said. "It's just. It's hard to go on with her like this..." I replied. "You got a mate, eh?" It said. _Zeke's a total nut._ I thought. "No. She's just a good friend." I said. "Okay." It said.

* * *

Point of View Gwen, Same room.

I had awoken. I popped up, naturally on four legs, looking at myself. I was a grey dog-like creature with a black muzzle and paws, with red eyes, and yellow whites. I was with a light blue creature with weird head thing that was a darker blue. It had two darker blue spots on its' back, and end of tail, and paws. Its' eyes were almost black, with a white spot. I was also with a blue thingy, which introduced himself "Hey! I'm Quagsire!". "Hey Quagsire... I'm... I'm... Who am I?" I said. I looked at myself. "What am I?" I asked. Quagsire replied "You're Gwen i believe, That's what Cody said. You're a Poochyena.". _Why can't I remember?_ I thought. I yawned, then Cody said "Gwen?". "Yes?" I replied. "Nice to meet you."He said. Quagsire appeared to have a bed, that looked quite something I'd sleep in. I hopped in the bed, layed down, and went to bed.

* * *

Point of View Cody, same room.

Gwen was sleeping happily, and Quagsire was looking about the room, I could see an island in the distance, and also another weird creature throwing up. _Ew..._ I thought. I pondered this dimension, This form, This new life. "Hey Quagsire." I said. He turned around. "What?" He said. "I'm worried. About Gwen, I'm confused why I'm like this, I tried to stop her, but I fell in. I wish I didn't have to be like this." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry." He replied. "Hey. Let's be in an alliance for this game show summer camp." My jaw dropped. _So I left my own world and species just to be in another chris camp!_. "Sure..." I said. Quagsire replied "And Gwen too.". I replied "Yeah. Gwen too."

 **A/N: My longest chapter by far! Whoop whoop! Maybe next time I'll break 1500 words!**


	3. Contestant Intro: Part One

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals.  
**

* * *

Pov: No-one

While the campers were introducing each other in some of the rooms, the various candidates for hosts were lined up. The host of the previous show, Mew, was looking at the candidates. "Now who shall I pick..." Said Mew. She panned the eligible Pokemon, There was Latios and Latias, Which were quite favorites of hers. A Watchog, which she didn't really like, and a Zoura, Which she liked a lot, but not anywhere near as much as the legendaries. "Now how about..." She said, still undecided. "Latios, and Latias." She had decided. "Yay!" They both said in unison. Watchog smirked, then left. Zoura was a bit upset. He wanted to be on the show as well. "Mew?" He said, To get her attention, which he did. "Yes Zoura?" She asked. "I wanted to be on the show...". Latios said "Well maybe you could be a contestant." Latias nodded.

"Okay then!" Zoura said. "When will it start?"

"Soon." Came from the twin legendaries.

* * *

A Few hours later, The boat with the contestants arrived.

"Now?" Zoura asked.

"Now." Latios said, pointing to the first contestant to come out, Vaporeon, much earlier then previously planned. The camera began filming, capturing the pair of legendaries, Zoura, and Vaporeon also in the shot.

"And the next season has begun!" Latias began. "Mew let us host!" The camera panned to Latios.

"Yes. I'm not going to recap the last season, But I will introduce the first two contestants." Latios said, the camera panning towards Zoura and Vaporeon.

"Hey!" Zoura said. "I like cameras." She noted.

"Hello. I'm Vaporeon." Vaporeon introduced himself. "I'm confident I will go farther then her.".

"Hey!" Zoura said, a bit angry. "That hurt...".

"Sorry." Vaporeon apologized. "But it's true.".

The twins noted "There is the confessional..."

"Yes, I know that." Vaporeon said. "I'll be showing Zorua here around I guess..."

"Call me Zourie!" The Zoura replied. "I like that nickname."

Vaporeon and Zourie went off to the confessional

* * *

 **"I don't see how she got on this show." Vaporeon said.  
**

 **Zourie looked around "Where's the camera?" She said.**

* * *

"Now it's time for the next set of contestants!" Latias said.

Latios was quite annoyed. "Here's Quagsire... And apparently two that I was not notified of?"

Quagsire walked out, Gwen asleep, riding on Cody.

"Hey!" Quagsire said. "I'm Quagsire!"

"Hello Quagsire." Latios said. "Mind explaining what the other two are doing here?"

"Mew surprise?" Quagsire said, unsure why they were here.

"Well let's keep 'em!" Latias said. "More contestants are bound to bring up the drama!"

"Mew did say she wanted better ratings..." Latios felt convinced. "Sure."

"Sh..." Cody said. "Gwen here is sleeping."

The three Pokemon noticed Zourie and Vaporeon.

"Hello." Vaporeon introduced himself

"Hi!" Zourie yelled, waking up Gwen.

"Hey... I was sleeping..." Gwen said, half tired, half annoyed.

"Oh... Sorry" Zourie said, a bit upset. "Well hey new contestants!"

"Hey..." Cody said.

* * *

 **"Vaporeon seems cool." Gwen said**

 **"Well let's see who else is here." Cody said**

 **"Friends!" Quagsire yelled.**

* * *

"Next up we have..." Latios said.

"Palpitoad, Sliggoo, Dragonair, Dedenne, and Skuntank!" Latias yelled happily

The five pokemon came out one at a time.

"Why do you have to do them like that?" Latios said, confused.

"I just evolved! I'm really excited!" Sliggoo said.

"So did I, But i'm not flipping out. At all. Seriously." Dragonair said.

"I liked being a Tympole." Palpitoad said.

"Good to know" Cody commented, Him and Vaporeon staying around to see the other contestants.

"I wish I could evolve..." Dedenne said, upset

"Wow... Quite excited bunch..." Skuntank said, quite worried. She looked at Vaporeon, who looked back.

"Wow... You're quite pretty..." Vaporeon said, instantly lovestruck. And looking like that too.

"Okay..." Skuntank said, worried even more. "Well i'm off."

* * *

 **"Well I'm here for the money." Palpitoad said.**

 **"I hope to evolve here!" Sliggoo said.**

 **"That sliggoo is overexcited." Dragonair said.**

 **"I think that vappy likes me." Skuntank said.**

 **"I hope I make friends..." Dedenne said.**

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffy! I'd make it more, but I want to update. Sorry for the delay!**

 **Review response!**

 **Victory Paradox: Yes. That is true. But here are some new Pokemon!**


	4. Contestants Intro: Part Two

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

* * *

"And we're back!" Latias said. "Let's introduce... Owen? The Snorlax I guess. Along with Cameron the Espeon and Harold the Kadabra!"

Owen, Cameron, And Harold came off the boat, Cameron and Harold using psychic on Owen, to not create a big splash.

"He's quite heavy." Cameron said.

"Agreed" Harold said.

"Whoo!" Owen yelled.

"I think that's Owen." Cody said, looking at the Snorlax.

"Great..." Vaporeon said.

* * *

 **"So hello there everyone." Cameron said  
**

 **"Nice place." Harold said.**

 **"Awesome!" Owen yelled.**

* * *

"Ice type time!" Latias said. "Froslass, Duncan the Beartic, and Vanillish!"

The three ice types came off the boat. Two floated, one walked.

"Sup! Now where are the girls?!" Duncan said.

"Shut it Beartic." Froslass said.

"D'aw..." Vanilish said.

"Huh?" The Beartic and the Froslass said in unison

"Nothing" Vanillish said.

"Duncan. Lemme do something." Cody said, scanning Duncan with the Pokedex. _**Beartic- The Freezing pokemon, They love the cold seas of the north. They create pathways across the ocean waters by freezing their own breath.**_

* * *

 **"What was that Vanillish talking about?" Froslass said.  
**

 **"Wow... Froslass likes me." Duncan said.**

 **"Yay for Matchmaking!"**

* * *

"Now for Dark and Dragon Types." Latios said. "Umbreon, Heather the Sneazel, Altaira, and Gabite."

The four Pokemon came out.

"Really... Why did i join this..." Umbreon said.

"Agreed. But hey! let's make friends!" Heather said. _I don't act like that? Do I?_ she thought.

"What?" Altaira said. "I love it here! And sure Heather!"

"Whatever." Gabite said.

"That's nothing like heather..." Cody said.

"Huh." Vaporeon said. "Friends then?"

"More like rivals." Cody said. "But I'll help her in the end."

"Noble." Vaporeon said as Quagsire walked up to the pair.

"Hey!" Quagsire said.

"Hey!" Altaira replied. "Quagsire right?"

"Yup!" Quagsire said.

Quagsire sat down next to Vaporeon

* * *

 **"Huh." Heather said  
**

 **"Umbreon has issues." Gabite said, smugly.**

 **"I hope i go far..." Altaira said.**

 **"Ugh." Umbreon said**

* * *

"We've got a surprise for Cody!" Latias yelled.

"Oh no..." Cody said, fearing the worst.

"Our next contestants, who you know one of them... Valarie the Vupix and Zeke the Oshawott!"

The two came off the boat, Valarie quite wobbly.

"Ugh... This is hard..." Valarie said.

"Hey! Codster! Pokemon, Eh?" Zeke said.

Cody realized who it was and was quite shocked.

"Ezekiel?!" Cody Yellled.

"It's Zeke now!" He said

Cameron heard the mention of his name.

"The guy from the cave?" Cameron said.

"Hey, at least it isn't Seirra." Cody said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cameron said.

"I'm much better now!" Zeke said.

* * *

 **"Holy..." Cody said  
**

 **"Well that helps, One step closer to victory!" Cameron said.**

 **"They don't like me, eh?" Zeke said**

 **"I don't like being a quadraped." Valarie said.**

* * *

"And now for the Electric and Normal types." Latios said. "Furret, Deerling, Zangoose, Luxray, Pachirisu, and Ampharos."

The six walked out.

"Hello!" Furret said.

"Hey!" Zeke said, staying, along with Valarie.

"Hello there." Zangoose and Ampharos said in unison.

"Finally." Vaporeon said.

"Luxray, shall we go explore?" Pachirisu said.

"I'm hungry." Deerling said.

"Huh" Ampharos said.

"Hey!" Quagsire yelled.

"Hi!" Furret said.

* * *

 **"I like this!" Furret said.**

 **Deerling's belly growled "i'm so hungry..." she began eating the toilet paper.**

 **Luxray walked in on Deerling, then ran off.**

 **"Huh..." Ampharos said.**

 **"Oran Berries!" Pachirisu said.**

 **"Wow..." Zangoose said**

 **"Finally, some sane Pokemon" Vaporeon said.**

* * *

"And now!" Latias said "Fire types!, Scott the Houndoom, Ninetails, and Fennekin!"

The three walked off the dock.

"Hello." Scott said.

"Hey!" Ninetails said, then noticed a poochyena attempting to get milk from her "Wait..."

"Gwen?" Cody asked, taking her away by her scruff.

"Wait... I did that?!" Gwen asked shocked, then yawned.

"Yes." Ninetails said. "You are quite kit-like."

"That would explain the always being tired." Fennekin said. "I love kits. But i'm a guy."

* * *

 **"I know who i'm voting for." Ninetails said.  
**

 **"Poor Ninetails" Scott said.**

 **"She's cute." Fennekin said.**

* * *

"Now it's time for Flying, Steel, and Psychic types." Latios said. "Noibat? And i'm forced to use ones with flying types as a second types. Tranquill, Pidgeotto, and Delibird."

The three came out

"Magneton, Excadrill, Klang, and Doublade!" Latios said.

The four came out.

"Gardevoir and Meowstic." Latios said.

Those two came out, both female.

The steel types split.

* * *

 **"Why is this like this." Klang said.  
**

 **"Let's do this!" Excadrill yelled.  
**

 **"Bored..." Doublade said.**

 **"Huh" Magneton said**

* * *

"Hey!" Tranquill said.

"Hello Noibat and Tranquill, yo" Delibird said

"Hey" Noibat and Tranquill said in unison

"Pidgeotto?" The two other birds asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Hi." The other flying types said.

* * *

 **"I guess she's nice" Noibat said.  
**

 **"Ay..." Delibird said**

 **"I don't get delibird." Tranquill said.**

 **"Maybe." Pidgeotto said.**

* * *

"So Meowistic." Gardevoir said.

"What Gardie?" She said.

"Nice name. I'll take it." Gardie said.

"So what then?" Meowstic said.

"Wanna be friends?" Gardie said.

"Yeah... Sure why not." Said Meowstic.

* * *

 **"I made a friend today." Gardie said.  
**

 **"Gardie cool. legit cool." Meowstic said.**

* * *

"Grass type time!" Latias said "Leafeon, Lilligant, Snivy, and DJ the Turtwig!"

The four left, and apart from Leafeon, went straight towards the confessional.

"I wish I didn't have to be here" Leafeon said, She was quickly comforted by Cody

"Me too... Let's get through this toghether." Cody said

"Huh." Zeke, Vaporeon, and Valarie said in unison.

* * *

 **"I want this island." Snivy said.  
**

 **"I can't hurt them here." DJ said.**

 **'I want to be an actor... I can't seem to though..." Lilligant said**

 **"Why am I here?" Leafeon said, on the verge of crying.**

* * *

"Now to introduce the posion types." Latios said. "Trubbish, Seviper, Nidorina, and Nidorino."

Seviper slithered out, The Nidorian evolutions walked out, and Trubbish tumbled down the dock ramp.

"I'm out." Seviper said.

"Hey! We're twins!" Nidorina and Nidorino said in unison.

"Huh." Latios said.

"Guess so." Cody said.

"Yeah..." Leafeon said, peering at Cody.

"You Pokemon are nice." Vaporeon said, looking at Leafeon and Cody.

Trubbish hid behind Nidorina shyly, his body quivering.

* * *

 **"Yay!" The Nido Twins yelled.  
**

 **"Help me..." Trubbish said.**

 **"Why..." Seviper said.**

* * *

"Ground!" Latias said. "Flygon, Dugtrio, Cubone, and Donphan!"

The ones apart from Dugtrio walked out, Dugtrio carried out by Flygon.

"Yay!" Flygon said, her putting down Dugtrio, him digging away.

"Why..." Dugtrio said.

"Hey." Cubone said.

"Why... What is it doing here?" Donphan said.

* * *

 **"Yay!" Flygon said.  
**

 **"Ugh..." Donphan said.**

 **Dugtrio yelled from outside "Screw the confessional!"**

 **"I got a bone" Said Cubone.**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. I have to update before I get off. OVER 200 VIEWS!  
**

 **Review response**

 **Victory Paradox: No, here are more, and Gwen is quite Kittish.**

 **Interesting Facts**

 **Vaporeon: One of the first two to appear, sounds British.**

 **Zeke: After TDAS, He quickly was counciled, and sent to the pokemon world with his crush Valarie.**

 **Leafeon: A Grass Type, Who I might ship with Cody.**


	5. Contestant Intro: The Final Part

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

* * *

"And we're back!" Latias said. "Rock types! Kabuto, Courtney the Pupitar, Bridgitte the Amaura, and Omyastar!" **  
**

The rock types came off the boat.

"Hello." Kabuto said.

"I want money." Courtney said.

"Wait, Where am I again?" Bridigitte said, still barely accustomed to being a pokemon.

"Hey!" Omyastar said

"Is that?" Cody asked.

"Huh." Vaporeon said.

"Someone else that's obivously lost and helpless?" Leafeon said, sill deppressed.

* * *

 **"I seem like I am a good contender." Kabuto said**

 **"Money Money Money" Courtney said.**

 **'I'm lost" Bridgitte said.**

 **"What about me?" Omyastar said.**

* * *

"Now it is time for the bug types" Latios introduced. "Butterfree, Joltik, Shuckle, and Beedrill"

The two flying one flew out, and the two walking ones walked out.

"HI!" Shuckle said, holding a lit stick of dynamite on her back.

"Holy Arceus..." Joltik said.

"What?!" Butterfree said, she threw the dynamite away, it exploding in the distance.

"..." Beedril didn't say.

"Um..." Cody, Vaporeon, and Leafeon said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sylvie was on Dawn's head, being squirmy

"Please put me down... I have to go..." Sylvie said.

Dawn didn't notice, and was cleaning the cabin.

Five minutes later...

Dawn was cleaning the fur on her head, as Sylvie, giving her gender issues, accidentally peed on Dawn's head.

"I said I was sorry!" Sylvie said, quite angry, and almost crying.

"Yeah! But that doesn't fix this!" Dawn said aggressively.

"At least we weren't on camera..." Sylvie said.

 _Wait... I'm not normally that angry..._ Dawn thought,then said "Yeah... But i'm still gonna vote for you."

* * *

While they had their situation, Gwen was up to her kit-like antics, trying to get milk from somebody. She had tried on basically every girl except Ninetails. Then she found Ninetails and went and acted like a kit, but unlike the other times, she had actually succeeded. Ninetails freaked.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ninetails said, Angry and confused, to no avail, as Gwen did nothing. "Well I guess this is how it is." She said, upsettingly rolling over on her belly and letting Gwen get milk from her. She growled to herself. "I guess that's more comfortable then standing doing it."

* * *

 **"What is up with Shuckle?" Butterfree said.  
**

 **"Yay Dynamite!" Shuckle said.**

 **"Um..." Bedrill said. "What in Acreus is up with her?"**

 **"Save me from her..." Joltik said, him whimpering.**

* * *

"Um..." Latias said. "Ghost types, Banette, Gengar, Izzy the Drifloon, and Sam the Lampent."

The four floated out, with the exception of Gengar. Cameron walked out and sat next to his fellow eeveeloutions.

"Hey." Cody said

"Hello." Vaporeon said.

"Hi..." Leafeon said.

"Hello fellow evolutions of eevee." Cameron said.

"Hi!" Izzy said.

"Four eeveeloutions, quite rare." Sam said

"Thank you lampent" Vaporeon said.

"Hey..." Banette said.

"Hello there, don't be afraid." Gengar said.

That didn't affect Leafeon, hiding behind Cody.

* * *

 **"Scary ghosts..." Leafeon said.  
**

 **"I said do not be afraid." Gengar said.**

 **"Hi!" Izzy said.**

 **"Um..." Cameron said."**

 **"Peace." Banette said.**

 **"Well then." Sam said.**

* * *

"And now fairy types!" Latias said! "There are only three, because i thought Beth the Chasney was a Fairy type! But there's Sylvie the Sylveon, Spritzee, and Lindsey the Jigglypuff!"

The four Pokemon came out, Beth straining the wood dock a bit, along with the others.

"I'm quite chubby." Beth said, this Pink circular creature with a pink tail, and pink things on it's head, with an egg, unsure whether it will hatch or not.

"Hi..." Lindsey said.

"H!" Spritzee blurted.

"Great..." Sylvie said, running and hiding for when the fighting types come out.

* * *

 **"What about Dawn?!" Sylvie said.  
**

 **"Why am I so chubby?" Beth said.**

 **"Shiny!" Lindsey yelled, diving at the shiny thing.**

 **"Hm..." Spritzee said, looking at the foil and Lindsey.**

* * *

"And now for the fighting types, the last group" Latias said "Dawn the Lucario, Trent the Machamp, Mienshao, and Weirdly, Gallade."

The four came out.

"Scary lucario..." Sylvie said, quivering behind a quivering Leafeon, which was hiding behind Cody.

"Agreed." Leafeon said.

"Another kitty thingy scared of me?" Dawn said.

"Huh." Mienshao said, quite mellow.

"I get to be a fighting type! Fear me!" Gallade said.

Leafeon and Sylvie whimpered.

* * *

 **"They're scared of Dawn?" Meinshao said.  
**

 **"Wow... Scary lucario..." Trent said sarcasticly**

 **Gallade giggled.**

 **"Why are they scared of me?" Dawn said.**

* * *

"Now it's time for teams!" Latias said. "Team captains will be, well three for me and three for Latios. Six teams of eleven. Because the eevee twins are participating which I have no time to introduce. My captians will be..." **  
**

"Leafeon..." She said.

"Heather..." She said, her nodding happily

"And..." She said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Ninetails. For the Gwen thing."

"My three are..." Latios said. "Furret, Zoura, and Skuntank."

The six came up to six little patios, fitting eleven a piece.

"Quick rule." Latios said. "Beth and Owen cannot be on the same team, giving their weights."

This offended Beth "What?!" She said.

"Sorry... It's true..." Latias said.

* * *

 **A/N: 269 views, Great for me!  
**

 **Victory Paradox: Sorry, it was hard for me to not make all them filler charecters, but the intros are done!**


	6. New Teams

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response:**

 **Sh3pardoffire: Yes... :)**

 **Victory Paradox: Yup! Drama! Time to have teams!**

* * *

"And we're back!" Latias said. "Yeah. Time to spin for teams." Her brother replied.

"Leafeon?" He said.

"Yeah?" She said, still hiding behind Cody.

"See this wheel with the other contestants?" He said, pointing to the wheel. "You spin it, then whoever it lands on, is on your team."

Leafeon spun it, using the device for quadrapeds. It spun for a while, eventually slowing down, stopping inbetween Cody and Butterfree.

"That means you get to pick whichever one of the two!" Latias said, Leafeon picking Cody.

* * *

 **"Woo!" Leafeon said, excited that she got Cody.**

* * *

"Heather?" Latios said, as Heather came up, spinning and landing on Palpitaod.

"Good." Heather said.

"Okay..." Latios said, unfazed.

* * *

 **"Good. The others seem annoying." Palpitoad said**

* * *

Next was Ninetails, she landed on Gwen. "For crying out loud!" was her reaction.

Then was Furret, He landed on Vanillish. "Sure." He said.

After that, was Zourie, She landed on Owen. Skuntank landed on Vaporeon.

In the order of Spinning, which was Leafeon, Heather, Ninetails, Furret, Zourie, then finally Skuntank, They got during the second round of spinning

Quagsire, Altaria, Fennekin, Gabite, Harold, and Sligoo.

* * *

 **"Yay! I'm with Cody!" Quagsire said.  
**

 **"This is a good pick in my opinion." Harold said.**

* * *

During the third round, they got Cameron, Zangoose, Delibird, Scott, Valarie, and Dragonair

* * *

 **"I was a bit bummed, that I wasn't with Harold." Cameron said.**

 **"Why am I with Sligoo?!" Dragonair said, angry.**

 **"I hope that I'm with Zeke." Valarie said.**

* * *

During the fourth round, they got Duncan, Ampharos, Tranquill, Magneton, Zeke, Dedenne

* * *

 **"That is unpleasant." Magneton said.**

 **"I'm with Valarie, Eh?" Zeke said.**

 **"I don't like the picks so far." Dedenne said.**

* * *

The fifth contestant on each team was Froslass, Doublade, Pidgeotto, Gardevoir, Deerling, and Klang

* * *

 **"This is nice." Pidgeotto said.**

 **"Yummy toliet paper." Deerling said, resuming eating the roll**

 **Froslass sighed, then facepalmed.**

* * *

 **(A/N: Timeskip)**

"Apparently Leafeon has named her team Team Oran Berry, Heather Team Ghost, Ninetails Team Flamethrower, Furret Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows" Latios said before getting cut off by her sister

"Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows!" Latias yelled.

"Don't cut me off." Latios said. "Zourie's team Team Jolteon, and Skuntank's team Team Mew."

"Why Jolteon?" The Eon twins said in unison. "That's not even a contestant!"

"What?" Zourie said.

* * *

 **"Are you serious..." Zeke said.**

* * *

"The cabins are co-ed giving the six teams." Some of the pokemon with crushes glared at them. "You'll have some time to unpack before the first challenge."

* * *

At Team Oran Berry's Cabin a few hours later...

"So you like me. Nice." Duncan said.

"No I don't!" Froslass yelled.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Duncan said angrily.

"No!" Froslass said even angrier.

Meanwhile...

"So how are you two?" Leafeon asked Cody and Quagsire.

"Good." They said in unison.

"So isn't this great..." Leafeon said depressed.

"You sound upset..." Cody said, worried for her.

"Bye!" Quagsire said, jumping from the bunk they were on.

"It's just..." Leafeon said. "I didn't want to be a leafeon."

"You didn't?" Cody replied.

"No." She said. "I wanted to be a sylveon like Sylvie."

"You did?" He said. "In my opinion, I'd rather be a vaporeon."

"Hey!" She said. "Something in common!"

"Yeah." He said. "We do have that in common."

Meanwhile...

"You are obviously a fraud." Courtney said.

"How'd you know?" Gallade said, shocked.

"I'm shocked i'm the only one that knows." He said.

Gallade sighed. "Fine. But don't tell anyone. I'm trying to be tough, so I can stay on the show."

"Okay. But I have a feeling there are going to be cameras." He said.

* * *

 **Over 375 views! I see I got a review of a second story! That is so cool!**

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Duncan**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Trubbish**  
 **Courtney**  
 **Gengar Lilligant  
**

* * *

 **Team Ghost:**

 **Heather**  
 **Palpitoad**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Ampharos**  
 **Doublade**  
 **Snivy**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Cubone**  
 **Kabuto**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Gabite**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Omastar**  
 **Shuckle**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew:  
**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Klang**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**


	7. First Challenge, Qualification

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response:**

 **Victory Paradox: Yes... All is true**

* * *

At Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows's cabin...

Sylvie was hiding from Dawn, yet again. It was rather late, and while Dawn had fell asleep hours ago, Sylvie still hid. Her whimpering had woken up Scott, who peered under the bed.

"What now?" He said, slightly mad. "Hey..." She said, quite scared.

"Kid, You've been whimpering under there for six hours."

"I have?" She said, unknowing of the passage of time.

"Yeah!" He said. "She's been asleep for three of them too!"

"Oh..." She said, laughing akwardly. "I'll guess I'll go to sleep now..."

"Yeah..." He said, but Sylvie had already fallen asleep.

* * *

In the morning, At the Team Mew cabin...

John and Rose had woken up early. They decided to wake up their fellow teammates. They started with Vaporeon, Jumping up and down on him.

"Wake up Vappy!" They said in unison, as he slowly woke up, then the speakers went off.

"hey!" Latias said hrough the speakers, "Challenge time! Meet us at the cliff!" As that woke up the remainder of the pokemon

* * *

 **"Oh no..." Zourie said. "They always do this challenge..."**

* * *

Later, the contestants had all arrived at the cliff.

"Why are we here?" Sylvie said.

"Yay! cliff jump!" Latias said.

"What?!" Most said, as Shuckle jumped early, landing in the two point section.

"Two points to Team HSRM!" Latios said. "Also, anyone that doesn't jump is eliminated."

Leafeon went up to the edge, as did Sylvie, the latter tripping, them both tumbling down the cliff face.

"No points for them." Latios said.

"Yay!" John and Rose said in unison, diving off the cliff, both scoring a point.

"Two points for Team Mew!" Latias said.

"On three." Cody said, Vaporeon, Cameron, Froslass, Luxray, Pachirisu, and Lilligant, following. "One, Two, Three!" All seven jumped off, Vaporeon and Luxray scoring two points, all the others one.

"Bad idea..." Luxray said.

* * *

 **"At least I've qualified..." Lilligant said."**

* * *

Valarie and Zeke jumped, each scoring one.

Scott Jumped, scoring two.

Snivy dropped out, refusing to jump

* * *

 **Snivy sighed. "Guess I'm not ready."**

 **"I'm not in last!" Zeke yelled, bouncing around happily.**

* * *

"Guess that's one down." Latios said.

Owen tripped, taking his entire team with him, none of them, spare Flygon, scored, Her and Team Flamethrower's flying types scoring two points each.

Gabite also dropped out.

* * *

 **"Oh never mind now!" Gabite said.**

 **Zeke squealed excitedly.**

* * *

"Two down." Latios said.

Klang, Noibat, Nidorina, and Nidorino scored one point each.

Kabuto dropped out, As did Cubone and Doublade, Heather scoring two points

* * *

 **"Bye..." The three drop-outs said all at once**

 **Zeke jumped even more.**

* * *

"Five drop-outs!" LAtias said.

All of Team Flamethrower, spare DJ and Fennikin, jumped and scored a point, Trent two, and Spritzee zero.

"Should we do this?" Fennikin said.

DJ nodded. They jumped toghether, scoring one point combined.

"Team Flamethrower scores thirteen points." Latios said.

Joltik hid in Skuntank's fur, Skuntank jumped, scoring two for both of them

* * *

 **"Hey. At least i'm not eliminated..." Joltik said.**

* * *

Sliggoo, Dragonair, and Dedenne jumped, Dedenne not scoring, The two former scoring one each.

Butterfree flew down and scored two, and Dawn scored one, by bouncing off the cliff face.

Beth did not score, she tumbled down the cliff face, as did Zangoose, while Altaira floated down to an easy two points.

Bridgitte scored one point, taking the lead for her team.

"Fifteen for Team Mew!" Latios said.

* * *

 **"I did it!" Bridgitte yelled.**

* * *

Omastar dropped out.

* * *

 **Omastar sighed.**

 **Zeke freaked out.**

* * *

"Another gone." Latios said.

Quagsire and Duncan jumped, and each scored one.

Vanillish jumped, and scored a point, as did Furret.

Trubbish dropped out.

* * *

 **"I'm scared..." Trubbish said, worried.**

* * *

"I believe that's number seven out." Latios said.

Courtney and Gengar jumped. The former scored one, the latter scored two.

"Eight left to jump!" Latias said.

Banette, Serviper, and Magneton went down in their respective ways, Magneton only tapping the water, Serviper falling on him, them both scoring nothing, Banette scoring two.

Umbreon jumped, scoring nothing.

Ampharos fell off the side, ricocheting off the cliff face and scoring two points.

"Three remain." Latios said.

The remaining three, Gardevoir, Meowstic, and Palpitoad, went up to the cliff. Palpitoad shoved the two girls off, them scoring nothing

* * *

 **"What?!" Meowstic said.  
**

 **"That jerk!" Gardevoir said, angrily.**

* * *

Palpitoad jumped, scoring a point.

"And that's over." Latios said. "Seven eliminated, And number 8 and 9 soon, due to a surplus of contestants. Teams Jolteon and Ghost, You will vote somebody off come tonight."

Heather sighed.

* * *

Later...

"Time to vote I guess..." Zourie said

* * *

 **"Time to go..." Zourie said.  
**

 **"I'm voting for Deerling!" Owen said.**

 **"Excadrill didn't jump" Harold said.**

 **Valarie and Zeke voted for Excadrill.**

 **"Owen made us lose!" Deerling yelled.**

 **"She's so peppy!" Excadrill said.**

 **"I'm going with the drilly guy." Flygon said.**

 **"Screw that flyer." Dugtrio said.**

 **"Toilet paper eater." Izzy said**

 **"Shiny!" Lindsey yelled.**

 **Mienshao sighed. "Owen it is..."**

* * *

"And now for the first campfire ceremony of the season." Latios said. "Team Jolteon decided to go first."

"The first ones safe are..." He said.

"Harold," He caught it.

"Valarie and Zeke," They caught their Pokepuffs.

"Izzy, Lindsay, Mienshao, and Dugtrio" They caught theirs.

"With one vote..." Latios said, Pausing for dramatic effect.

"Flygon."

As he caught it, Latios said another, this time with two votes. "Deerling."

She caught it, and Latios said another "Zourie."

She caught it, leaving Excadrill, and Owen.

Latios checked the votes. "Looks like..."

He paused yet again.

"Who?" Excadrill said worriedly.

"Please..." Owen begged.

'It's a..."

"Tie!" Latios yelled. "But..."

"What?" Deerling asked.

"I heard in the confessional Excadrill didn't jump, thus being eliminated." He said "Since i'm being nice, I'll keep Owen here."

* * *

 **"Yes!" Owen yelled "I'm safe!"  
**

 **"I've made it to episode two!" Zeke yelled.**

 **Excadrill sighed.**

* * *

He got on the boat to the loser island, along with the other seven. **  
**

Meanwhile...

Latias said "Let's cut to the chase! The pokemon going home is... "Palpitoad."

"What?!" Heather yelled, as Palpitoad was her partner.

* * *

 **"Guess not." Palpitoad said.  
**

 **"I guess we're the team that is outsed before the merge..." Heather said.**

 **"This is familliar" DJ said.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is over then! First challenge! And yes, I did play a Team Victory(I think.) Joke.  
**

* * *

 **Teams:  
**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Duncan**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Courtney**  
 **Gengar Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Ghost:**

 **Heather**  
 **Palpitoad**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Ampharos**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Shuckle**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Klang**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad**


	8. Post-Challenge: Parts One and Two

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response:**

 **Victory Paradox: I'm blanking on challenge ideas, so there won't be one in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry**

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and Leafeon, Cody, Cameron, and Quagsire were watching it from the dock...

"Isn't this great?" Cody asked.

"Yeah.." Leafeon said, her cuddling with him.

"You two should kiss!" Quagsire said, causing Leafeon to blush.

"Quagsire..." Cody said. _Maybe that wouldn't be too bad._ He thought.

"Cody..." Leafeon called.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

Leafeon gave him a small kiss on the nose, causing the young glaceon to blush brightly

"What was that for?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"You did not seem to mind all that much." Cameron interrupted. "You may just be romantically inclined to her."

"What? No..." Cody said.

"You like her!" Quagsire yelled, both Leafeon and Cody blushing even more.

"Maybe..." Leafeon said.

* * *

 **"Yay!" Quagsire said.**

* * *

After a little bit, Cody and Cameron were inside...

"I can't believe she did that..." Cody said.

"As I said. Romantic inclination." Cameron said.

A loud noise could be heard. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" A voice yelled, as Lilligant came running out, panting.

"She's a bit scary..." She said.

"What's wrong?" Cody said.

"I believe she was scared by the argument at hand." Cameron explained.

"Darn Froslass!" She yelled back.

Froslass responded, Duncan followed, them yet again in a debate over their relationship, causing Lilligant to run off.

"Oh..." Cody said.

* * *

 **A/N: Combining the two chapters, as I see that they could use merging.**

* * *

 **Team Ghost:**

 **Heather**  
 **Palpitoad**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Ampharos**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

The smallest team was sitting in a circle in the cabin.

Ampharos was sitting in the middle. "Let's change the team name" She said.

"to what?" Beth suggested.

They were interrupted by a scream. They looked to saw Zangoose on top of Seviper, angry.

Heather facepalmed. The sneazel for once took didn't claw herself on the head thing, her smiling.

"Well that happened." Bannette said. "How about team curse?"

"Team Flight?" Altaria said.

"1, 2, 3" Ampharos and Beth said, them both yelling at the same time "Temmie?"

"Temmie." Heather said sarcasticly. "Temmie. Flippin Temmie."

"TEMMIE!" Heather yelled.

"I like it" Altaria said.

They voted that they wanted the name to be Team Rival 5-3

"Ugh" Beth said.

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

Ninetails was sitting. DJ and Sam sat next to her. The young kadabra and turtwing stared at each other.

"Are we sure we can't get Gwen booted?" Ninetails said.

"I'm not that evil" Sam said. "But a smart move would be to have someone else do it."

"In case things go pear-shaped?" DJ commented.

"Yes." Sam said. "How about Beedrill, Donphan and Delibird?"

"Sure." Ninetails said. "A bit of hypnosis could work in our favor."

"Sam, We'll probably quit because of guilt though."

Little did they know, but Heather was overhearing them, she giggled. "I could take all three of them down." She laughed evilly.

* * *

Latios and Latias were setting up a mini-game.

Latios was making a very sadistic section. Latias was making a rainbow sparkle area.

"..." Latios facepalmed.

Latias faceplamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, Needed an update  
**

 **Teams:  
**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Duncan**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Courtney**  
 **Gengar Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Ghost:**

 **Heather**  
 **Palpitoad**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Ampharos**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Shuckle**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Klang**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad**


	9. Another Challenge(A sadist one too)

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: Don't think there are any this time.**

 **Also, this is probably the first chapter with an actual T rating, if that.**

 **Trigger Warning: blunt sadism.**

* * *

Latias called everyone up.

"You each can risk as many contestants as you want. If you go down the bad path and pass, you get immunity. If you fail the bad path, one extra person gets eliminated on your team."

Team ghost volunteered Ampharos and Altaria

"My oppurtunity." Heather said.

Altaria passed easily. Ampharos, not so much.

"Two down..." Heather said to herself.

* * *

"Team Oran Berry?" Latias said.

All but Luxray walked down the easy path.

He dived past the swingy balls.

He struggled on the falling blocks, hanging from the end of the obstetrical for a while.

"Luxray!" Leafeon yelled.

The spinny blades were easy. Leafeon sighed in relief. Her, Cody, Quagsire, and Cameron were the only ones that seemed to care.

Luxray tripped, almost falling into the radioactive goop.

"Man Latios is a sadist." Quagsire said.

Luxray tripped gain, tumbling past the hammers.

The mud-balls were hard for him.

"Come on! You can do it!" Cody yelled.

The spinning maze box was the last obstacle. It had spikes in it.

* * *

Ten Minutes later...

* * *

"It's been awhile" Leafeon said.

By this time, Team Flamethrower had three immunities, and four pokemon planning to be eliminated. Donphan had just entered the Spinning Maze.

Cody was worried as well, and just as he was about to say something, Donphan came out carring a KO'd Luxray. ( **A/N: It never happened in what I've seen in Total Drama, but giving how deadly some of the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island challenges were...** )

Cody ran off.

As did Leafeon.

Heather nodded evilly. "One more down."

The eon twins decided the Donphan would get an extra immunity for helping Luxray. Well Latias did anyways. Latios ruled Luxray out, taking him to the medicine cabin.

"No eliminations for Flamethrower, but two for Oran Berry." Latios said.

* * *

Heather watched. Scott, Dawn, Butterfree and Meowstic had taken the hard way.

The swingy balls were easy

Meowstic fell over on the Falling blocks, falling at the shock of the other three.

"No!" Dawn yelled.

Dawn narrowly escaped on the spinny blades.

At the radioactive goop, Dawn stopped, looking around, Butterfree had flown past.

"Scott?" She asked, and just as she said that, he pounced on Dawn, her losing balance and falling, To her, time slowed a bit, watching Scott run up her body as she fell in, jumping off her head and on to the platform.

"And another falls!" Latios yelled happily. Latias on the other hand, almost cried. Cody remembered Chris. " _Chris would be proud of this Jerk-Faced Legendary"_ He thought.

Heather laughed evilly, in unison with Scott.

"Just like old times..." Scott said, as Butterfree finished unscathed. _"I'll get to you later"_ He thought.

Scott finished, easily passing the other obstacles, Dawn surfacing.

"I'll get my revenge." She said, walking off the path.

"That's four for the medicine cabinet" Heather said

* * *

Zeke stared at the path down. Her and Valarie volunteered for the bad path.

The swingy balls were no trouble for them.

The falling blocks made them look really cool.

"Possible allies?" Heather asked herself. "Or the biggest threat..."

The goop was hopped over easily.

The blades were harder, and took a slight bit off the top of Valarie's head tuft.

"Woah." She said.

They both got past the Maze box. That rendered the team one extra immunity.

"That's an extra immunity for teams Flamethrower and Jolteon! One elimnation for Ghost, One for HSRM, Two for Oran Berry. And now for the last of the teams..."

* * *

Skuntank, Vaporeon, Dragonair, the Nido twins, John, and Rose walked up the path.

They all passed the swingy balls.

The falling blocks got the best of the Nido twins.

"Six out of action" Heather grinned evilly.

The goop was hopped over easilly, except for dragonair.

"Seven..."

The blades were easy.

The maze box was harder, getting the best of vaporeon.

Vapreon was seen a minute later KO'd, being carried by the eevee twins.

"And that ends it!" Latios said. Latias at this time was balling because of her brother's sadistic actions.

"That leaves an extra immunity for teams Flamethrower and Jolteon! One elimination for Ghost, One for HSRM, One for Mew, And two for Oran Berry"

* * *

 **"I don't see how this is legal" Courtney said.  
**

 **"What." Quagsire asked.**

 **Deerling whimpered, covered in toilet paper.**

 **Cody gasped.**

 **Dawn was breathing heavily. "I'll get you."**

* * *

"Team Ghost?" Latias said. "One of you will be going home"

"Team Rival." Heather corrected.

"Okay..." Latias responded. "Team Rival?"

"Yes?" They responded.

"Palpitioad is eliminated." She said. "Again."

Palpitoad giggled. "Took you long enough to notice."

He left.

"Voting begins now."

* * *

 **"I'll vote for the jerk that took that idea." Heather said.  
**

 **"Bad Evil leader." Altaria said**

 **"Heather will support us" Zangoose said.**

 **"Sadist Jerk." Ampharos said.**

 **"Gotta agree with Zangoose, for once." Seviper said.**

 **"Get rid of the medic, the team falls." Banette said.**

 **"Let's get rid of the agressive one" Beth said**

* * *

"Altaria, Bannette, and Seviper all got no votes"

Latias handed them their marshmallows.

"Beth Is also safe."

Latais handed her her's.

"Zangoose"

Zangoose ate his happily.

"And the pokemon going home is..."

The camera panned to Heather, than Ampharos, then Heather again.

'Ampharos."

Heather grinned.

* * *

 **"Nice one minions. One down, two to go." Heather said.  
**

 **"Goodbye from me!" Ampharos said."**

* * *

"Team HSRM? Your turn." Latios said.

* * *

 **Furret, Vanillish, and** **Umbreon voted silently**

 **"Goodbye..." Scott voted**

 **"I'm..." Magneton voted.**

 **"That Jerk." Gardevoir voted.**

 **Meowstic sighed.**

 **"No sense keeping the doomed." Shuckle voted**

 **"Let's save the light" Butterfree said.**

 **"I need to do this, no matter how bad I'll feel." Sylvie voted.**

 **"This is hard." Dawn said, stamping a random number on the book.**

* * *

"Now I will hand the marshmallows to the safe ones."

"Furret and Magneton."

They ate theirs.

"Gardevoir and Meowstic"

They hugged eahother, eating theirs.

"Butterfree"

She ate hers.

"Sylvie and Umbreon"

They ate theirs. Umbreon stroked Sylvie.

"Scott and Vanillish"

They ate theirs, Scott grinned, Dawn sighed.

"Dawn. Shuckle. You two are the bottom two. I'll tell you who's going home now." Latios said.

"Pause for dramatic effect..." He said.

"Shuckle."

Dawn got her marshmallow.

* * *

 **"Darn." Scott said.**

 **Dawn sighed in relief.**

 **"Bye everyone." Shuckle said, a bit saddened.**

* * *

 **Well that's the end! Short on time I'll get to the other two at the beginning of the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the blatant sadism. Just thought I could Chris some things up for a change.**

 **Teams:  
**

 **Team Oran Berry(Two to be eliminated):**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Duncan**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Courtney**  
 **Gengar**

 **Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Ghost(Now Team Rival):**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew(One to be eliminated.):**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Klang**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John**

 **Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle  
**


	10. Elimination

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: Don't think there are any this time.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 1**

* * *

"And we're back!" Latios said, as he was still at the campfire. "We still need to eliminate three contestants."

"Team Oran Berry?" Latias asked. "You're up first. Bottom two go home."

They were soon called up to vote.

* * *

 **"Not sure about that one guy" Leafeon said.**

 **"I'm scared of ghosts..." Cody stated.**

 **"I'll pick one at random" Quagsire said.**

 **Cameron followed suit.**

 **"I don't know about this..." Duncan said.**

 **"Creep." Froslass noted.**

 **Luxray, being at this point not available, was not represented in the vote**

 **"Oh why not" Pachirisu said.**

 **"Get rid of the goody-goody" Courtney noted.**

 **Gengar picked at random.**

 **Lilligant picked at random as well.**

* * *

"And now I guess I hand out the marshmallows." Latios commented.

"Leafeon, Froslass, Pachirisu and Courtney all have no votes" They were all handed marshmallows.

"Cody, you have one vote, as does Luxray." Cody was handed his.

"Quagsire and Cameron also have one vote each" They were handed theirs.

"Oh. And it looks like we have a three-way tie." Latios said, talking about Lilligant, Duncan, and Gengar. "I'll pick who stays."

"And the first going home is..."

...

...

...

"Duncan."

* * *

 **"Yes!" Froslass yelled.**

* * *

"And the one that is safe is..."

...

...

...

"Lilligant"

* * *

 **"Good riddance you scary ghost" Cody said.**

* * *

"Well say your goodbyes." Latios said.

* * *

 **"I got offed by a legendary." Duncan said.**

 **Gengar cried.**

* * *

"You'd think they'd get rid of the weakling." Latios said. "And now to my sister"

* * *

 **One title card later...**

* * *

"Hey!" Latios yelled. "Time for someone to go home!"

"Only 9 of us are able to vote currently." Skuntank noted.

"Well then vote among yourselves." Latios said.

* * *

 **"Might as well get the peppy one for Dragonair" Skuntank said.**

 **"No spiders." Sligoo said**

 **"Klang scares me" Dedenne said.**

 **"I don't like that mouse" Klang noted.**

 **"I don't want skuntank spraying me." Noibat said.**

 **John and Rose voted simultaneously.**

 **Bridgitte refused to vote.**

 **Joltik nodded.**

* * *

"And it appears Noibat, John, and Rose have no votes." They got their marshmallows.

"Neither does Bridgitte i guess" Latias threw hers to her.

"And neither does..." She said.

"Skuntank,"

"Sligoo,"

"And Dedenne."

The three all got their prize.

"And it's down to Joltik and Klang."

"I'm just going to say Klang's going home." Latias said, throwing Joltik a marshmallow.

* * *

 **"Oh." Klang said.**

* * *

 **A/N: That's finished, and next time i'll check in on the injured ones**

 **Teams:**

 **Teams:  
**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Courtney**

 **Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Rival:**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John**

 **Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang**


	11. Hospital Checkup

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: Don't think there are any this time.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 1**

 **Number of Injured Players: 8(Thankfully, last chapter Heather kept count)**

 **Note: Probably using that T-rating again here.**

* * *

"And..." Latias said, with a bit of a sniffle. "We're back! Let's check up on those injured ones."

* * *

 **Location: Medical Ward**

 **POV: An Intern(A Cinccino)**

* * *

"Here we are." I said, used to this. "Took them long enough."

I walked over to the first of the injured, an Ampharos.

"Let's see..." I said, examing the patient. "Blunt force trauma. This one was out quick. He could be out today."

The Apmharos moaned, coming to. "Huh?" He said.

"Oh hi!" I said, slightly excited. "Nice to see that you've come to."

"What happened?" He asked.

I made a gesture, depicting one paw as him, and the other as one of the swingy balls.

"Yeesh." He said.

"You turned out the best." I said.

"So you're not a Wigglytuff?" He asked. I ignored him.

"You take it easy, I have other patients to get to." I said.

"Why?" He said, not appearing to remember the events of the course.

"If it makes you feel any better..." I said. "You weren't the only one to slip up."

"Oh." He said. "Not good."

"Nope.' I said, walking off into a different cabin room.

* * *

 **Location: Elsewhere in the Medicine Ward**

* * *

After walking off, I found another one that the course got the best of.

"A Meowstic huh?" I said, examining her. "Same injuries as that Ampharos. Maybe a worse concussion."

I sat there. She didn't seem to come to like the Ampharos.

I radioed Latios. "Hey." I said over the speaker.

"What is it now?" Latios said. "I'm not pitying anyone."

"I'm just saying, your first two show no signs of anything bloodied." I said.

"Not sadistic enough?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Maybe a little drama could help though."

"Good." Latios said, hanging up the radio.

I left for the next patient, kinda wondering what would happen.

* * *

 **Location: Another Elsewhere in the Medicine Ward.**

* * *

I went into the room of the next patient.

When I came in, I noticed that it was patient _ **s**_.

"Two of them?" I said, examining the Nidorina. "This one'll make it."

I then examined the Nidorino.. "This one landed wrong. Lucky he's not dead."

I then noticed that the Nidorina was coming to.

"Hi?" I said.

"H-hi?" It said, half confused, half worried.

"Let me guess. You want to know what happened." I said.

She nodded.

"Well you two seemed to fall." I said. "About 32 meters."

She tilted her head. I sighed.

"That's about 105 feet in customary terms." I said.

She seemed shocked.

"Your friend took that fall to the head." I said

She gasped.

"Lucky to be alive, the fella is." I replied.

She looked over to the Nidorino, almost crying.

"You two know eachother?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'll leave you two to it. Ring me if you need anything." I said reassuringly.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

* * *

"Now we're talking." I said, almost happy, noticing one bandaged and battered. "Medical support, breather, the whole 9 yards."

I laughed a bit. "The way I said that wasn't the best way to. Whoops."

I examined the patient.

"Wow." I said, impressed. "And to think, this wasn't even the worst to fail at."

"A Luxray huh?" I said, just noticing that.

"Welp." I said. "Let's see how this one turns out."

I walked off.

* * *

 **POV: Donphan**

* * *

I walked up to the injured pokemon.

"Well I guess I saved him." I said.

"I owe you one." I said, referencing the immunity I was given. "Good luck!" I said as I walked off

"You'll need it..."

* * *

 **POV: Cinccino**

* * *

"Let's see who's next." I said.

There was a radioactive sign on the metal room. "Wow." I said.

"Must suck to be them." I said.

I went up to the opposite door. The same sign.

"Wow. Two of them. Looks like that kill-count will shoot for average. Averages one every other season." I said. "We're all living for the last 6 seasons."

"Mew wasn't the adventurous one on these things." I said.

Passing by the two rooms, I walked to the final room in the hall.

* * *

 **POV: Skuntank**

* * *

"Poor fella." I said, kinda worried for the poor kid.

"I really thought he'd make it."

"Yeah!" The eevee twins said in unison, also in there with me.

Rose asked me if he'd make it. "I don't want to break any promises." I said. "Let's see what the nurse says."

"Sure they're even licensed?" John asked. "They're probably just normal interns."

"That Cinccino doctor." I said. "She's got enough experience here, so she's a doctor now."

"Really?" John asked."

"Yeah." I said. "Or so I'm told."

The doctor then walked in.

"What are you three doing in here?" She said.

"We came to check on Vappy!" The twins said.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" She said, gesturing them out.

The eevee twins ran off.

"And don't go into the radioactivity rooms either!" She yelled.

I laughed. "Kids."

"They're your age." She said.

"Really?" I said.

"They just act childish." She said. "The male one's has his first crush."

"Do you know who?" I said.

"I think Deerling." She said.

"The one that eats the toilet paper?" I said.

"Think that's her." She said.

"Well good luck!" I said, leaving.

* * *

 **POV: Cinccinno**

* * *

"Poor thing." I said, then noticing the spike in his tail. "Man, Latios does **not** have the craftsmanship of Rayquaza."

"Eight's a good start for the rookies." I said. "The only reason our 10 season kill-per-season is so low is that Mew had 9 of them. For Rayquaza it was 4 normally."

"Welp." I said. "Not everyone can be a sadistic as my hero."

"Good luck you Vappy!" I said leaving...

* * *

 **Location: The sadistic obstacle course.  
**

 **POV: Third.**

* * *

'It wasn't that hard!" Heather said, gesturing Cody, Butterfree, and Leafeon.

"Yeah." Butterfree agreed. She didn't know about _why_ Heather wanted them to go through it again, but she made it through so easily, why not?

"Three, Two, One..." Heather counted down "Go!"

Cody and Leafeon ran off, and Butterfree flew off.

This course was of course, no problem for our flying friend, but Cody and Leafeon didn't have that walk in the park.

* * *

 **I'm just going to end this with a cliffhanger, as i don't have time to write the rest.  
**

 **Teams:  
**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Courtney**

 **Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Rival:**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John**

 **Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang**


	12. Grump Time

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 **A/N: Gamegrumps is a category on the web-shows section! Now I don't have to feel guilty that I may have broken the rules.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 1**

 **Number of Injured Players: 8(Heather's Count)**

 **Probably rated for the eventual instance of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

 **At the Grump House**

* * *

"Hey Arin!" Ross yelled.

"What Ross." Arin asked.

"I get to host a show!" Ross yelled happily. "In an alternate dimension!"

"Goddammit Ross." Arin said. "You know that's a scam right."

"Nope!" Ross yelled. "They even invited you, Danny, and Suzy to be contestants!"

"But we have our own show to do." Arin said.

"Barry can host it!" Ross said.

"Really." Arin said. "We need two hosts."

"Keith and Ninja Brian could do it." Ross said. 'Although we'd have to be careful with Keith."

"Right..." Arin said. "Well I guess I could do it. I'll go get Danny and Suzy..."

* * *

 **A bit later...**

* * *

"So you two want to do the show?" Arin asked Danny and Suzy.

"Of course!" Suzy said. "Another chance for me to win!" **(A/N: Suzy wins... A lot...)**

"Fine with me." Danny said. "So what did I hear about Ross guest-hosting?"

"Yeah." Arin said. "I'll check the show out later."

At this point, Ross ran in.

"Apparently the portal's having some trouble, so we have to go tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." Suzy said. "That just means I have to wait another day to win."

* * *

 **On TPI...**

* * *

"Well that was easy." Heather said, just before she was called to the dock, along with an intern, and Latias.

'Or not..." She said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"How hard is this!" Cody yelled, dodging swingy balls, along with the Leafeon.

"Really!" She said.

They ran across the falling blocks, Cody tumbling across the last part. "Ow." He said.

They both fell in the goop, spending a few minutes in it, Leafeon about 5, and Cody about 8.

One of the blades took a bit of Leafeon's head leaf off, which rather hurt.

They tumbled in the box a bit, taking a few wounds there. They were quite dizzy by the time they got out, and quite woozy as well.

* * *

 **At the dock...**

* * *

"So why are we here?" Heather asked.

"Yeah..." The young Cincinno said.

"Well I just got off the line with the Grumps." Latias said. "Since I need a bit of therapy from last challenge, I invited a grump to host."

This made Cincinno excited. "Which one!" She asked.

"Sadly..." She said. "The wheel landed on Ross."

This made the Cincinno flip out, letting out a fan-girly scream. **(A/N: Ross was the one mentioned as "Her hero" last chapter)**

"Arin, Suzy, and Danny also agreed to be contestants."

"Really." Heather said intrigued. "So Why am I here?"

"No reason." Latias said. "Just thought it'd be good if a contestant could let the others know."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

"Really?" Beth said. "Why'd you save us for last?"

"You know you save the best for last." Heather answered. "And plus, this is the smallest team."

Zangoose and Serviper were duking it out.

"You two hear me?!" Heather yelled. The both stopped fighting momentarily to nod. They then resumed.

"I hope the grumps are on our team." Altaria said.

"That would help." Banette agreed.

"So what would the grumps bring to our advantage?" Heather asked.

"Number." Beth said. "We need it."

"Suzy almost always wins. We don't have many good ones." Banette said.

"Yeah, It could end up me, you and Banette, and Serviper." Zangoose said.

"I'd take out you before Beth. A Chansey could help." Heather said. "And by take out I mean eliminate."

"Thanks!" Beth yelled. "That's the first time someone's complimented me here!"

"Really?" Altaria asked, a bit sad. "I didn't know..."

"It's fine..." Beth said, a bit saddened herself.

"Don't worry!" Heather said. "We'll have our moments to shine. At least some of us."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

The young Cincinno was out patrolling the area, when suddenly...

"Wow." She said. "Now there's something we got back when we had Darkrai."

She picked up the one of the battered eeveeloutions. "Poor thing lost its leaf." She said.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Ross." She said. "Well that doesn't mean I get a day off..."

She then brought the leafeon to the radiation rooms, then the glaceon.

"They originally hired me due to my strange immunity to most forms of radiation." She said. "It's really cool."

* * *

 **At the Grump House...**

* * *

"So I talked with the host..." Ross said.

"And?" Suzy said.

"Apparently they normally use only Pokemon hosts." Ross said. "They even stuck a shifter into Pokemon form."

"Really?" Suzy said. "That's not good."

"No." Ross said. "The hosts said they could leave us as anthros, or even a gijinka offer for me."

"Goddammit Ross." Arin said. "You get the most human form."

"You could go with a form changing one, like a Zoura, or a Ditto." Ross said.

"How about a Piplup?" Suzy said.

"Nah." Barry said, giving anthros, he quickly looked the ideas up. "Too derpy."

"Furret?" Suzy asked.

"Now that's something.' Barry said. "That one looks fairly pretty."

"How about for me?" Arin asked.

"Mightyena and Luxray look viable." Barry said. "Maybe Zoroark. There's not a Flareon contestant. Liepard and Lucario both seem viable."

"I think Mightyena would work." Arin said.

"I think Arcanine for Danny." Barry said.

"I don't quite care." Danny said.

"I think I can loophole this and give you a few forms." Barry said. "But that would be that the forms would be left to chance in whether they are male or female, or neither in some cases."

"Meh." Danny said.

"Okay. Got it set for Luxray, Flareon, Arcanine, and 2 random ones." Barry said.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

"I've got it." Barry said. "These two random forms will alter your personality a bit."

"Interesting..." Ross said.

"The Mothim form will be more relaxed, and the Chikorita form will be more bold. It also says that your Luxray will be a bit cautious."

"Cool." Suzy said.

"We should get some rest." Arin said. "I hear portal falling really wears you out."

"Okay." The others said. Barry continued to look at the other images, and bits of code."

* * *

 **A/N: Quite an introduction for the grumps. I think this may be shooting as my longest chapter.  
**

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon**  
 **Cody**  
 **Quagsire**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Froslass**  
 **Luxray**  
 **Pachirisu**  
 **Courtney**

 **Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Rival:**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Butterfree**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Deerling**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**  
 **Mienshao**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Noibat**  
 **John**

 **Rose**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang**


	13. Welcome to TPI, Grumps

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 **A/N: Gamegrumps is a category on the web-shows section! Now I don't have to feel guilty that I may have broken the rules.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 1**

 **Number of Injured Players:**

 **8(Heather's Count)**

 **8(Cincinno's Count)**

 **Probably rated for the eventual instance of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

 **Grump House**

* * *

"You ready?" Barry said.

"Yeah!" Ross said.

"Ready to win!" Suzy yelled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Arin said.

"Okay." DAnny said.

Barry pushed a bunch of buttons, having no idea how to open the portal. It opened on top of Ross, Arin, and Suzy, them falling in.

"You sure you want to do this Danny?" Barry asked.

"Well someone has to keep them stable." Danny replied.

Danny jumped in reluctantly, yelling. Barry checked the computer.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Suzy and Danny's requests failed! That Pokemon tricked us!"

* * *

 **Latios's cabin**

* * *

While Arin, Ross, and Suzy were knocked out due to traditional portal mechanisms, Danny remained conscious, although with a bit of a sore throat because of all that screaming. All four of them plopped down on the floor of his cabin. Ross took his form that he suggested, an Anthro Zoura. He felt bad for the other grumps so he took an anthro form. Arin appeared feral, for reasons similar to Sylvie. **(A/N: "Goddammit Mew", the Pokemon equivalent of "Goddammit Ross")** Suzy and Barry were feral ones as well, althouh that was Latios's fault, as Latias is the computer geek. Barry did keep his multiple forms though, appearing as a Mothim.

"Ow..." Danny said, a bit quiet.

"Thought you'd be KO'ed." Latios said.

Danny flapped his wings a bit. "Thought you said we'd be anthros."

"I thought you would." The legendary replied. "It's either my lack of CPU knowledge, or Mew being a trickster."

"Mew?" Danny asked. "S/he was a host?"

"That one was a she, but yes." Latios replied.

"Hey." Danny said, quickly adjusting to his flying. "So what team will we be on?" He wanted to ask about the shifting, but that was more of a Barry question.

"I thought you'd be your own." Latios said.

"I'd like that." Danny said. "Me, Arin, and?"

"We don't know yet." Latios said. "I thought I'd wait until they came to."

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"Wake up you two." Danny said, now fluttering around.

Suzy woke up, sore from the transformation. **(A/N: Hey look! A fixed plothole!)** She tried standing up on two legs, but while she could, she couldn't walk well.

"You'd think we'd be more human." Suzy said.

"Sorry about that." Latios said. "Computer glitches."

"Aw..." Suzy said. "Well I guess I'll get used to it, like Danny apparently has."

Danny flew on top of her head, being much smaller than her.

"You're small." Suzy said.

"I think I'm smaller than a Butterfree." Danny said.

"I'm bigger than Arin." Suzy said, just as Arin was waking up.

"So all three of you are up." Latios said. "Wanna be on a team?"

"Can me and Arin be on a team?" Danny said as Arin was just getting on his feet.

"Sure." Latios replied as Arin walked around a bit. "Team Grump?"

"Sure!" Arin yelled.

"How about you Suzy?" Latios asked as she was spotting through the team records.

"How about that Team Rival?" Suzy said. "They could really use me."

"Sure." Latios said, calling an intern to show Suzy to her new cabin. "The 7th cabin will belong to Team Grump now."

Danny was looking at team records. "I think I found some rejects that we could use.'

"Who?" Arin asked.

"There's Deerling. Noted she eats weird things." Danny replied.

"Well.' Arin said. "We could use her."

"Mienshao is more of an unknown. Let's try and get her known." Danny said.

"Sure!" Arin yelled.

"The twins. John and Rose." Danny said. "Appear young, but are older."

"Okay." Arin said.

"How about Butterfree?" Danny said. "She's kinda cute."

"Really?" Arin asked. "Can I see?"

Danny showed the picture to Arin.

"She is kinda pretty." Arin agreed.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"So John, Rose, Deerling, and Butterfree agreed." Arin said.

"That's good." Danny said. "Especially Butterfree."

"So a team of 6?" Latios said. "How about I throw in an intern."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Latios said. "Cincinno's getting a bit too comfortable."

Latios called Cincinno up.

"What?" Cincinno asked.

"I'm making you a contestant." Latios said. "I want Team Grump to tie Team Rival, and since Suzy went to team Rival, they both need 7 contestants."

"Okay?.." Cincinno reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Team Rival**

* * *

"So..." Heather asked. "Is that the plan?"

"Yes." Serviper said.

"Reluctantly." Beth said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Suzy asked. While she couldn't walk, she could stand up pretty easily.

Zangoose opened the door. "Hello?" He asked, seeing the low laying furret. "Furret?"

"There's already a furret?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah." Zangoose said.

"Well I'm Suzy, your new teammate." Suzy introduced herself.

Heather walked up, shaking her paw.

"Heather. I'm the team leader." Heather introduced.

Heather then introduced the rest of the team.

"Well nice to meet you all!" Suzy said.

* * *

 ***New!* Team Grump Cabin**

* * *

"Here we are!" Danny said to his 6 teammates. "Grump Cabin!"

The grump cabin was slightly run down, but still livable.

"It's kinda run down." Deerling pointed out.

"Only a bit!" John yelled.

"Still fine!" Rose yelled immediately after.

"Yup." Arin said.

The 7 went in.

"Let's unpack." Danny said, fluttering around. "I forgot to pack. Did you Arin?"

"Yes I did." Arin said. "Brought clothes expecting to be an anthro."

"Cool." Cincinno said. "I'd like to be an anthro."

"We'd think it'd be something to try!" John and Rose said.

"Well that didn't work." Danny said. "So let's unpack, then talk a bit."

* * *

 **A/N: There. Now the Grumps are introduced.  
**

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon  
Cody  
Quagsire  
Cameron  
Froslass  
Luxray  
Pachirisu  
Courtney  
Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Rival:**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth** **Suzy**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Noibat**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Team Grump:  
**

 **Arin  
Danny  
Deerling  
John  
Rose  
Butterfree  
Cincinno**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang**


	14. Challenge 3: Hide-And-Seek

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 1**

 **Number of Injured Players:**

 **8(Heather's Count)**

 **7(Cincinno's Count, Ampharos just being released.)**

 **Probably rated for the eventual instance of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

 **Team HSRM Cabin:**

* * *

Sylvie, Furret, Gardevoir, and Meowstic were sitting in a square shape.

"What do you think the next challenge will be?" Furret asked.

"Probably Ross's something." Gardevoir said.

"I agree." Sylvie noted. "There's always the tradition of letting the guest host do a challenge."

"Yeah." Meowstic said. "I've seen 12 seasons."

"No you haven't." Furret said. "You haven't been around long enough to remember 12 seasons."

"I streamed them." Meowstic said.

"Oh right." Furret replied. "They have those now."

"I have the feeling you're either technologically dated, or older then you let on." Sylvie said.

"Yeah!" Meowstic and Gardevoir said in unison, after reading her mind.

Furret sighed. "Psychic types..."

"They can be annoying sometimes." Sylvie noted. "No offense you two.

This mildly upset the pair.

"Oh are you upset?" Sylvie asked. "I was just noting the fact the mind reading without consent can be annoying. I didn't mean to offend you. But of course if this isn't your first time, you should be used to such repercussions."

"Me yeah, but not her." Meowstic noted, talking about Gardevoir. "She tends to not take things lightly."

"Okay." Sylvie noted this mentally.

* * *

 **Team Grump's Cabin**

* * *

"So. Who are all you?" Arin asked.

"Well we're John and Rose!" The eevee twins said in unison.

"What are you two like?" Danny asked.

"According to the files," Cincinno said. "They're quite childish. They act like they're six but are actually teenagers."

"Yup!" John yelled.

"I like fruit!" Rose noted.

"So what about you?" Dan asked.

"Me?" Cincinno asked.

"No, Butterfree." Dan said.

"Well I'm friendly, and I'm a good part of any team giving my flight abilities."

"Interesting." Arin said. "Deerling."

"Well..." Deerling said. "I really don't like providing that information."

"I heard you have a thing for eating papers." Cincinno said. "Ironically you ate my files on you."

"So I think the Cincinno here is the observant, smart one." Dan said.

"Thank you." Cincinno said.

"You're welcome." Dan replied

* * *

 **Host Cabin**

* * *

"You ready?" Latios asked Ross.

"Yeah!" Ross yelled.

"Well then call them up. I'll help you with the whole poke-speak thing." Latios said.

Ross then called them to the beach, hypnotically suggested by Latios to use Pokemon language.

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

The contestants that were able to do the challenge were out there. Ampharos, now being discharged, was sent home.

"Here we are!" Ross said, stlil under the translation hypnosis. "What are we doing again?"

"A challenge." Latios said. "The hide-and-seek one."

"Yay!" John and Rose yelled.

"Ross will be the finder." Latios said. "Since we need to cut team members, The top 3 teams will not eliminate anyone, but the bottom 4 will. 1st will get 2 immunities, 2nd 1. 3rd will have no change, 4th will eliminate 1, 5th 2, 6th 3, and 7th 3 as well."

"Wow." Ninetails said. "Triple?"

"Yup." Ross said. "I was told that there will be an all team vote for 1 elimination as well."

"Yes." Latios noted.

"Now let's start. Only team will hide at a time. The one with the longest hiding time wins. There will be four participants per team." Ross said.

Team Oran Berry chose Cody, Lilligant, Cameron and Froslass.

"You have one minute to hide." Latios said. "Now go!"

The four ran off. A minute later, Ross walked about, looking for them.

Ross found Froslass in a tree.

"And why did you think this would work?" Ross asked. "I've barely been looking 5 minutes."

"I don't know. It's one of the few hiding places around here." Frosslass said.

"Well couldn't you have gone down?" Ross asked.

"Nope." Froslass said. "Look down." She said as she flew out of the tree. Ross look down to see that Cody and Lilligant were stuck. They had gotten down to the very bottom.

"Well." Ross said. "That's an issue. Try to get them out while I find the Espeon."

About 10 minutes later, he found Cameron disguised as a lavender stone.

"There we are." And in 15 minutes too. Ross took Cameron to where Frosslass was, Cody and Lilligant still stuck. "They're in there really good.' Froslass said.

"Really?" Cameron replied. "Can we get them out?"

"Doubtful." Frosslass said. 'Not without taking the tree out." She put a small hole in the tree so they could see. "That'll have to do until the end of the challenge."

They came back to the main area.

"I found the last in just over 15 minutes." Ross said. "Two of them are still stuck in a tree."

"Really?" Latios said. "Cool."

"I'll go next." Heather said excitedly.

Her team did much better, although one decided to hide in the same tree that the previous team had such trouble with. This was Altaria, so she could fly out. Ross took an hour to find Heather.

Team Flamethrower consisted of Ninetails, Gwen, Fennekin and Trent. This team decided to hide in the tree, being the only hiding spot nearby. Gwen burrowed under the pair, which was really hard for her. Ninetails was hanging on by her claws, wanting to avoid the young poochyena. Trent left, hiding in a shack. Fennekin was on top of the pair, covering Lilligant's area. Ross found this team in 10 minutes.

Team HSRM consisted of Furret, Dawn, Magneton, and Meowstic. Furret decided to join the pile of Pokemon, taking the top, on top of Cody. The other three were smart enough to avoid the obivous, but Meowstic was found early. Magneton hid on the power generator, taking an hour and a half to find. Dawn didn't even care.

Zoura, Owen, Valarie, and Dugtrio decided to go for Team Jolteon. Zoura used her illusions to appear as a stone. Owen couldn't hide anywhere. Valarie decided to hide behind the Zoura-Rock, and Dugtrio dug a hole. Ross found Valarie and Owen quickly, found Dugtrio kinda quickly, but couldn't find Zoura anywhere. He did grab the Zoura-Rock, as it looked nice. This made Zoura ditch the illusion, taking 1 hour and 15 minutes.

Arin, Danny, Butterfree, and Cincinno went for Team Grump. Danny and Butterfree flew off.

"So. You like flying?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Butterfree replied, trying to sound cool.

"You think this'll be hard?" Danny asked again.

"No." Butterfree replied.

Arin was found quickly. The mightyena was a bit upset.

Cincinno was found in the medicine ward.

Danny was found in a different tree, along with Butterfree. They were found in an hour and 5 minutes

Team Mew decided to go with Vaporeon, Dragonair, Skuntank and Joltik. They were found all toghether in 40 minutes.

"And there we are! Our last team!" Ross said.

"Jolteon earns another immunity." Latios said. "HSRM earned two. Team Grump will stay its numbers. Team Rival will lose one member. Team Mew has two who have to go. Teams Flamethrower and Oran Berry will lost three. See you next time!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That was long.**

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry:**

 **Leafeon  
Cody  
Quagsire  
Cameron  
Froslass  
Luxray  
Pachirisu  
Courtney  
Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Rival:**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Zangoose**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth** **Suzy**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower:**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Donphan**  
 **Beedrill**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:**

 **Furret**

 **Vanillish**  
 **Umbreon**  
 **Scott**  
 **Magneton**  
 **Gardevoir**  
 **Meowstic**  
 **Sylvie**  
 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon:**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**

* * *

 **Team Mew:**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Sliggoo**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Noibat**  
 **Nidorina**  
 **Nidorino**  
 **Bridgette**  
 **Joltik**

* * *

 **Team Grump:  
**

 **Arin  
Danny  
Deerling  
John  
Rose  
Butterfree  
Cincinno**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang**


	15. A Big Eliminaton

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 2**

 **Team HSRM: 2**

 **Number of Injured Players:**

 **7(Heather's Count)**

 **6(Cincinno's Count, Meowstic being discharged.)**

 **Probably rated for the eventual instance of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

"And we're back!" Ross yelled. "The group elimination has just finished."

"The entirety of five teams had no votes." Latios noted. "Teams Grump, Rival, Flamethrower, Oran Berry and HSRM."

"Team Mew has 41 of the 54 votes. The eliminated player, with 27 votes...' Ross said. Pausing for dramatic effect

...

...

"Nidorino." Ross said. "Most voted this due to injury."

Nidorina cried a bit.

"Really?" Arin asked.

"It was before you joined." Latios said. "The challenge before."

"Interesting..." Heather said.

Cameron wondered if they were from his dimension.

"Now we shall vote for Rival's elimination."

* * *

 **"I think I know the weakest link." Heather said voting.  
**

 **"I don't trust the newbie." Altaria noted.**

 **Zangoose and Serviper voted for each other, as expected.**

 **"I don't quite trust Heather yet, but I'll go with someone else." Banette said.**

 **"Us lighthearted ones have to stick together." Beth said.**

 **Suzy voted silently.**

* * *

"And we're done!' Latios said.

"One of you does not have a vote." Ross said. "That is Banette." He threw the marshmallow at the Banette.

"Heather and Altaria both have one vote." Latios said, giving them marshmallows. "Beth and Serviper as well." Ross handed them theirs.

"That leaves the newbie Suzy and Zangoose." Ross said.

"The one going home has 2 votes, and the other has one." Latios said.

"The one going home is..." Ross said.

...

...

"Zangoose."

"Do you want to know who voted for you?" Latios asked. "Latias didn't like it but she isn't here so..."

Zangoose nodded.

"Well you know Serviper would have. But Suzy did as well."

Serviper peered towards the Furret.

"Hey." Suzy said. "Us snakes gotta stick toghether!"

"You're not a snake." Serviper said.

"I'm a cat snake." Suzy said. "Or so I think."

Heather noticed the Pokedex on the side, dropped by Cody, scanning Suzy.

 ** _Furret, The Long Body_ _Pokemon: The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed._**

"Well even if I'm not a snake, I'm snake- _like_ " Suzy said.

"True." Serviper said. "Well I guess we can be friends."

"Yay!" Suzy yelled.

Serviper sighed. "Don't make me regret this."

* * *

 **Team Mew's Elimination Ceremony**

* * *

"You all have 2 votes. Let's vote now."Ross said.

* * *

 **"I'm going to vote for someone." Skuntank said.**

 **Vaporeon, Sliggoo, and Dragonair voted silently.**

 **The rest of them voted on their own.**

* * *

"And there. None of you have no votes.' Latios said.

"Skuntank, Dragonair, and Nidorina all have 1 vote." Ross said, tossing them their marshmallows.

The tro celebrated.

"The only other one that doesnt have 2 votes is Joltik, who has three." Latios said. "The three left will vote to break the tie.".

* * *

 **"Lets try again." Skuntank said.  
**

 **"There." Dragonair said.**

 **"Let's go." Nidorina said.**

* * *

"Looks like Vaporeon, Dedenne, and Noibat all have 2 votes still." Ross said excitedly.

"Sligoo and Bridgitte have three votes." Latios said. "They have a choice of what to do next. Should they stay, or go?"

Sligoo decided that loser island was traditionally really good, and went off. He convinced Bridgitte to do the same.

"Well then I guess that solves that." Ross said.

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry Elimination**

* * *

"You have 3 contestants to eliminate." Ross said. "One vote a piece here."

The voting went on. Afterwards, they went out and went to the campfire.

"Leafeon, Cody, Quagsire, Cameron, and Pachirisu all have no votes." Latios said. They were thrown marshmallows.

"Lilligant has one vote." Ross said. She was handed hers.

"Frosslass, Luxray and Courtney are eliminated thus." Latios said

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower Elimination**

* * *

"I have taken the liberty of using your immunity." Ross said.

"Thank you." Ninetails said.

"Two of you still have to go home." Latios pointed out.

The group voted.

"Ninetails, Fennekin, Pidgeotto, and DJ all have no votes." Ross said, handing marshmallows out individually.

"Gwen, Delibird, Tranquill, Sam, Spritzee all have 1 vote." Latios said, psycho-kinetically handing them out. "That leaves Donphan, Trent, and Beedrill are left."

"The one that is safe is..." Ross said.

...

...

"Trent." Ross said.

Trent sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Trent said.

"Yup." Ninetails agreed. "We need a brute."

Gwen yipped happily for him.

"And that's all of them." Ross said. "I need some rest, It's getting dark. I'd recommend the same to the rest of you."

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry's Cabin  
**

* * *

"I can't believe there's 3 of us gone just today." Cody said. **  
**

"Yeah." Leafeon said.

"There's not many of us left." Pachirisu said.

Lilligant nodded.

"So what's our strategy?" Quagsire asked worriedly.

"Well we dont do anything stupid." Cameron said.

"Well Team Rival has 6, and Team Mew too." Leafeon pointed out.

"Yup." Lilligant said.

Pachirisu accidentally zapped the other 5 contestants. Cameron shook it off before coming up with an idea

"Team Rival had this issue for a while. They had priority on who to eliminate." He said.

"Well who should we let go if we lose again?" Pachirisu asked worriedly.

"Well we can all agree Cameron and Leafeon are staying 'till the end." Lilligant said.

"Sorry, but giving what's going on, I'm going to put Pachirisu on the bottom of the list." Leafeon said, slightly said. "Sorry."

"It's fine I guess." Pachirisu said.

"Well there we have it. The order will be for now Pachirisu first, then Lilligant, then Quagsire, then me, then Leafeon, then Cameron." Cody said.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's get rid of some background peoples. Please review which team you want to develop next chapter.  
**

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry(6):**

 **Leafeon  
Cody  
Quagsire  
Cameron  
Pachirisu  
Lilligant**

* * *

 **Team Rival(6):**

 **Heather**  
 **Altaria**  
 **Suzy**  
 **Seviper**  
 **Banette**  
 **Beth**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10):**

 **Ninetales**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Fennekin**  
 **Delibird**  
 **Tranquill**  
 **Pidgeotto**  
 **DJ**  
 **Sam**  
 **Spritzee**  
 **Trent**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(9):**

 **Furret  
Vanillish  
Umbreon  
Scott  
Magneton  
Gardevoir  
Meowstic  
Sylvie  
Dawn**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10):**

 **Zorua**  
 **Owen**  
 **Harold**  
 **Valarie**  
 **Zeke**  
 **Excadrill**  
 **Flygon**  
 **Dugtrio**  
 **Izzy**  
 **Lindsay**

* * *

 **Team Mew(6):**

 **Skuntank**  
 **Vaporeon**  
 **Dragonair**  
 **Dedenne**  
 **Noibat**  
 **Nidorina**

* * *

 **Team Grump(7):  
**

 **Arin  
Danny  
Deerling  
John  
Rose  
Butterfree  
Cincinno**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang, Nidorino, Zangoose, Joltik, Bridgitte, Sligoo, Froslass, Luxray, Courtney, Donphan, Beedrill  
**


	16. Rumors Fly

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 2**

 **Number of Injured Players:**

 **6(Heather's Count)**

 **4(Cincinno's Count)**

 **(both went down due to Nidorino's elimination.)**

 **Probably rated for the eventual instance of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Ross yelled. **  
**

"Yup." Latios said.

"So I hear there are some more interdimensional people coming?" Ross asked.

"Possibly." Latios said. "I may want to take a break."

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry(6):**

 **Leafeon(female, Injured[C13])  
Cody(male, Injured[C13])  
Quagsire(male)  
Cameron(male)  
Pachirisu(female)  
Lilligant(female)**

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Lilligant said.

"What?" Pachirisu asked.

"They're might do another large elimination!" Lilligant said.

Everyone gaspes, some contestants on the team adding in.

"Like how many?" Pachirisu asked worriedly.

"Enough to take out the entirety of most teams if they're all on one team." Lilligant said.

"But we're a small team." Cameron noted.

"We're bound to not all screw up _that_ badly." Quagsire said.

"Also noted." Cameron replied.

"You're right Quagsire!" Lilligant yelled happily. "We are bound to have _one_ contestant make it!"

"Yup." Pachirisu replied.

* * *

 **Team Rival(6):  
**

 **Heather(female)**

 **Suzy(female)**

 **Altaria(female)**

 **Serviper(male)**

 **Banette(male)**

 **Beth(female)**

* * *

"Team meeting has commenced." Serviper said.

"There is rumors of another large elimination." Heather replied.

"I've heard. I've also heard of an _8th_ team." Suzy said.

"I heard about a new host." Beth said.

"Good." Heather said. "We probably have the knowledge advantage."

"We need to do really good if we have a shot at moving on." Suzy said.

"Yes. I agree." Serviper replied. He turned towards Banette. "We're 3rd and 4th for elimination if things go bad. We should really focus on succeeding."

"I think we're fine Heather." Suzy said. Heather nodded to this.

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10):**

 **Ninetales(female)**  
 **Gwen(female)**  
 **Fennekin(male)**  
 **Delibird(male)**  
 **Tranquill(female)**  
 **Pidgeotto(female)**  
 **DJ(male)**  
 **Sam(male)**  
 **Spritzee(female)**  
 **Trent(male)**

* * *

Gwen was sleeping. Tranquill, Sam, and Pidgeotto were flying about. The other 6 were sitting about.

"So what do you think'll happen?" Ninetails asked.

"I really dont think there's too many things we _could_ do." Delibird said.

"She asked what will happen." DJ said nervously.

"I don't know." Spritzee said.

"Eliminations, and lots of 'em." Trent said straightly.

"Let's see what happens." DJ said.

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(9):**

 **Furret(male)  
Vanillish(male)  
Umbreon(female)  
Scott(male)  
Magneton(male)  
Gardevoir(female)  
Meowstic(female)  
Sylvie(female)  
Dawn(female)**

* * *

"W-what now?" Sylvie said.

"We take the win!" Scott yelled.

"Yeah!" Gardevoir and Meowstic yelled in unison.

"And if we don't?" Umbreon asked.

"We prepare to let go of at least 4 contestants." Furret said, being team leader.

"I nominate myself." Magneton said. "I mean, there's not much I can do to help the team. I want someone from here to win."

"We nominate Vanillish." Gardevoir and Meowstic said. "We don't see him, like, at all."

"I nominate Sylvie." Dawn said. "I'd prefer not to tell why."

"Honestly I wouldn't mind seeing Dawn go." Scott said.

"I'm only secure with myself, Scott, and Dawn." Furret said. "Anyone else could be offed and I'd be fine."

Dawn nodded.

"Thanks." Scott said."

"They wont eliminate more than 6 unless it's multi-team." Furret said. "Meowstic, Sylvie, Gardevoir, Vanillish, Umbreon, and Magneton can afford to go."

Scott nodded, smiling.

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10):**

 **Zorua(female)**  
 **Owen(male)**  
 **Harold(male)**  
 **Valarie(female)**  
 **Zeke(male)**  
 **Excadrill(male)**  
 **Flygon(male)**  
 **Dugtrio(male)**  
 **Izzy(female)**  
 **Lindsay(female)**

* * *

Most of the team was taking naps. Harold, Valarie, and Zeke were sitting on Zeke's bunk. Zourie just walked in, having overheard team HSRM's plans.

"Well team leader." Zeke said. "What's the plan."

"Well I heard from HSRM that as many as 6 could be going home." Zourie said.

"How about us 4 form an alliance?" Harold asked. "I mean, we're the only ones that are awake."

"Sure." Zeke said. "We could vote off the other 6 if we have too."

"I guess." Zourie said. 'I mean we're the only 4 here."

Valarie reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Team Mew(6):**

 **Skuntank(female)**  
 **Vaporeon(male, injured[C10])**  
 **Dragonair(male, injured[C10])**  
 **Dedenne(female)**  
 **Noibat(male)**  
 **Nidorina(female)**

* * *

"There's 4 of us." Dedenne said. "There's flipping 4 of us!"

"There's 6." Skuntank said.

"Including the 2 critically injured ones that wont last another 3 months!" Dedenne yelled angrily.

Noibat slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"She's kinda right." Nidorina said.

Dedenne whispered to Noibat about voting for Skuntank. He whispered back agreeing.

"Great." Skuntank said.

* * *

 **Team Grump(7):  
**

 **Arin(male)  
Danny(male)  
Deerling(female)  
John(male)  
Rose(female)  
Butterfree(female)  
Cincinno(female)**

* * *

"So what about us?" Dan asked. "We're the new team!"

"Yeah." Arin replied. "We could be targeted."

"As a team?" John and Rose said in unison.

Dan nodded.

"Well we're the only team with anything resortly resembling a survival team." Cincinno said. "Dan and Butterfree can be lookouts, Arin could build with the Eevee Twins, I'd be the medic, and Deerling could do something."

"Hey!" Deerling yelled.

"What? It's true." Cincinno said. "I nominate Deerling if we need to sacrifice someone to a demon overlord."

Most of them tilted their heads.

"What?" Cincinno said. "Season 16."

"Really? 10 seasons ago?" Butterfree asked.

"That actually happened?" John asked.

"Yup." Cincinno said. "That was my 5th season as a medic."

"Really?" Rose said. 'You've worked here since season 11?"

"Yeah!" Cincinno smiled. "I was a contestant season 10 as well. The 2nd to go 2 non-consecutive seasons."

"Who was the first?" Dan asked.

"A Vulpix named Doyle." Cincinno said. "He was eliminated first in season 3, did kinda well in season 4, was a finalist in season 5, retired for season 6, was mediocre in season 7, then came back for seasons 14-17, in which he made it to the finals in all but 1. He came back for the all-star season 20. He evolved into a Ninetails midway season 15."

Dan and Arin took interest in the story.

"So what plan do we have?" Dan asked.

"I say we go for the twins and Deerling if we have to." Butterfree said.

"Agreed." Dan said.

"I'm fine with that, giving that Cincinno has experience and Dan has a crush on Butterfree." Arin said.

"Really?" Butterfree asked.

"Uh..." Dan said, embarrassed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That was long. I plan to add an 8th team.**

 **Fun Facts: Currently there are 54 contestants, and 79 have been on the island. All the teams have one leader, except Team Grump. That is co-led by Arin and Danny. Half of the injured charecters from chapters 10 and 13 are eliminated.** **Effectively there are two teams as small as Team Freesmart in Battle for Dream Island again.  
**

 **Review your favorite BFDI/BFDIA character!**

 **TEAMS:**

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry(6[Effectively 4]):**

 **Leafeon(female, Injured[C13])  
Cody(male, Injured[C13])  
Quagsire(male)  
Cameron(male)  
Pachirisu(female)  
Lilligant(female)**

* * *

 **Team Rival(6):  
Heather(female)  
Suzy(female)  
Altaria(female)  
Serviper(male)  
Banette(male)  
Beth(female)**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10):**

 **Ninetales(female)**  
 **Gwen(female)**  
 **Fennekin(male)**  
 **Delibird(male)**  
 **Tranquill(female)**  
 **Pidgeotto(female)**  
 **DJ(male)**  
 **Sam(male)**  
 **Spritzee(female)**  
 **Trent(male)**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(9):**

 **Furret(male)  
Vanillish(male)  
Umbreon(female)  
Scott(male)  
Magneton(male)  
Gardevoir(female)  
Meowstic(female)  
Sylvie(female)  
Dawn(female)**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10):**

 **Zorua(female)**  
 **Owen(male)**  
 **Harold(male)**  
 **Valarie(female)**  
 **Zeke(male)**  
 **Excadrill(male)**  
 **Flygon(male)**  
 **Dugtrio(male)**  
 **Izzy(female)**  
 **Lindsay(female)**

* * *

 **Team Mew(6[Effectively 4]):**

 **Skuntank(female)**  
 **Vaporeon(male, injured[C10])**  
 **Dragonair(male, injured[C10])**  
 **Dedenne(female)**  
 **Noibat(male)**  
 **Nidorina(female)**

* * *

 **Team Grump(7):  
**

 **Arin(male)  
Danny(male)  
Deerling(female)  
John(male)  
Rose(female)  
Butterfree(female)  
Cincinno(female)**


	17. Challenge 4: Sweet Tooth

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X. Game Grumps are Game Grumps and they are owned by Game Grumps(Egoraptor and Dan)  
**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 2**

 **Number of Injured Players:**

 **4(Heather's Count)**

 **4(Cincinno's Count)**

 **Rated for the instance(s) of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

"So..." Latios said. "Ready to go Ross?"

Ross nodded.

Ross called the contestants up.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Ninetails asked.

"Well I've hired _another_ new host." Latios said. "Just for a few challenges."

"And?" Scott replied.

"He'll be here by the next elimination." Ross said. "Or at least that's what Latios said."

"Betcha there'll be more contestants." Cincinno said confidently.

"Yes." Latios said.

"How many?" Skuntank asked.

"4-8.' Ross said.

"Really?" Quagsire said.

"Yes." Latios said.

"So what's the challenge?" Gwen asked.

"Each team makes a cake." Latios said. "The winning 2 teams will compete for an immunity. The bottom 2 teams will eliminate a player. Me, Ross, and this die will judge, making a possible score of 26."

"You have an hour beginning now. There are ingredients over there." Ross said. The table contained many things, some edible, some highly poisonous.

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry(6[Effectively 4]): (59:45)  
**

* * *

"What should we make?" Cameron asked.

"A chocolate cake!" Pachirisu yelled.

"Yeah!" They started to work on the cake.

* * *

 **Team Rival(6): (58:14)  
**

* * *

"I found a Rice Cake!" Suzy said.

"I found some pre-made frosting!" Banette yelled.

"Good." Heather said. 'Now we need to frost the rice cake then we'll be done."

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10): (57:55)**

* * *

"Let's all toss in an ingredient." Gwen said.

"No.' DJ added. "We have to win this."

Gwen tossed a couple of ingredients in a tin and stuck it in the oven.

"Really." DJ said.

Gwen laughed.

* * *

 **Team HSRM(9): (55:43)  
**

* * *

"So now what?" Scott said.

"We wait." Magneton said.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"30 minutes!" Ross yelled over the speaker.

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10): (29:43)**

* * *

"There." Valarie said. 'We're done."

"Yay!" Zourie yelled.

* * *

 **Team Grump(7): (14:23)**

* * *

"We should turn up the heat." Arin said worriedly. "We're not gonna get it done in time."

"Don't worry." Butterfree said reassuringly. "It'll get done."

"Yeah." Dan agreed.

"Not even 1 or 2 degrees so we have time to get it to table?" Arin said.

"You're kinda right." John said.

"Oh don't worry bro!" Rose yelled. "We'll have it done."

"I guess." John replied. He wouldn't even think about them two having different opinions.

Dan turned to Arin.

"Is it just me or are they essentially one person?" Arin whispered.

Dan nodded.

* * *

 **Team Mew(6[Effectively 4]): (7:04)**

* * *

Skuntank was panicking, Nidorina was depressed, and Noibat was MIA, leaving Dedenne to make the cake himself. He made a dyed white cake, of two layers, the top being dyed green, and the bottom purple. The frosting was purple on the top, and the filling was vanilla and cream-colored.

"There.' Dedenne said. "I've got a cake."

* * *

 **7 minutes later...**

* * *

"4.,. 3..., 2..., 1..., Time's up." Ross counted down. "Who has cakes?"

All the teams had cakes.

The smaller teams, Mew and Oran Berry, were quite tuckered out. The bigger ones, HSRM and Flamethrower, weren't as tired.

"We are going to score the cakes now.

* * *

 **Team Oran Berry's cake**

* * *

"This isn't bad." Latios said. "Too much choclate though. 7."

"This is in fact really good." Ross said. 9."

The die rolled 5.

"That totals 21. Next team?" Latios said.

* * *

 **Team Rival's cake**

* * *

"This is a rice cake." Latios said "3.'

"But you picked the good rice cakes. It's decent enough." Ross said. "7."

The die rolled a 2.

"That's a 12." Ross said.

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower**

* * *

"This is just a baked vegetable medley with some cheese soup." Latios said. "It's farther from cake than Rival's. 1.25."

"It's really good. Not dry at all." Ross said. "6.5"

The die rolled a 2.

"9.75." Ross said.

* * *

 **Team HSRM**

* * *

"Another choclate cake?" Latios said. "Almost identical to Oran Berry's. 6"

"I have to agree." Ross said. "8."

The die rolled 4.

"18." Ross said. "Pretty good."

* * *

 **Team Jolteon**

* * *

"A strawberry cake?" Latios said. "And it's a cube. Edgy. 9.5"

"Too edgy for me" Ross said. "5."

The die rolled 6.

"20.5" Latios said. "Really good."

* * *

 **Team Mew**

* * *

"A cool looking cake." Latios said. "10."

"Tastes a little off." Ross said. "9."

The die rolled 1.

"20." Ross said. "Quite well."

* * *

 **Team Grump**

* * *

"Ever so slightly undercooked." Latios said.

"Told you." Arin interrupted.

"7.5" Latios said.

"7.75." Ross said. "I mean I'm slightly biased here."

The die rolled 6.

"21.25." Ross said. "I guess that's good enough to win. You and Oran Berry. The losing teams are Rival and Flamethrower."

* * *

 **A little later.**

* * *

"The winning team will be decided by an eating contest. The first team to eat half of Jolteon's cake wins."

Team Grump won, because they had more people.

"Also. Another announcement. We checked on the current injured players. Leafeon is recovering slowly, but the other three are being eliminated due to the fact that we can transfer them to a more experienced hospital." Ross said. "We are eliminating less because of this."

"Great." Skuntank said. "Just great."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll introduce team #8 next time. This will be another crossover.  
**

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry(5[Effectively 4]):**

 **Leafeon(female, Injured[C13])  
Quagsire(male)  
Cameron(male)  
Pachirisu(female)  
Lilligant(female)**

* * *

 **Team Rival(6):  
Heather(female)  
Suzy(female)  
Altaria(female)  
Serviper(male)  
Banette(male)  
Beth(female)**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10):**

 **Ninetales(female)**  
 **Gwen(female)**  
 **Fennekin(male)**  
 **Delibird(male)**  
 **Tranquill(female)**  
 **Pidgeotto(female)**  
 **DJ(male)**  
 **Sam(male)**  
 **Spritzee(female)**  
 **Trent(male)**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(9):**

 **Furret(male)  
Vanillish(male)  
Umbreon(female)  
Scott(male)  
Magneton(male)  
Gardevoir(female)  
Meowstic(female)  
Sylvie(female)  
Dawn(female)**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10):**

 **Zorua(female)**  
 **Owen(male)**  
 **Harold(male)**  
 **Valarie(female)**  
 **Zeke(male)**  
 **Excadrill(male)**  
 **Flygon(male)**  
 **Dugtrio(male)**  
 **Izzy(female)**  
 **Lindsay(female)**

* * *

 **Team Mew(4):**

 **Skuntank(female)**  
 **Dedenne(female)**  
 **Noibat(male)**  
 **Nidorina(female)**

* * *

 **Team Grump(7):  
**

 **Arin(male)  
Danny(male)  
Deerling(female)  
John(male)  
Rose(female)  
Butterfree(female)  
Cincinno(female)**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang, Nidorino, Zangoose, Joltik, Bridgitte, Sligoo, Froslass, Luxray, Courtney, Donphan, Beedrill, Cody, Vaporeon, Dragonair  
**


	18. Challenge 5: Jumping

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X. Game Grumps are Game Grumps and they are owned by Game Grumps(Egoraptor and Dan)**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is emphasized speech."_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 2**

 **Single Injured Contestant(Both counts)**

 **Rated for the instance(s) of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

"So what do you think of the next challenge?" Latios said.

"It's good." Ross said. "I see that you've made another obstacle course."

"Should we do this now?" Latios asked.

"Sure." Ross said.

* * *

 **Team Mew Cabin(4)**

* * *

"I better not screw this next one up." Skuntank said. "I mean, they're out to get me. We lose _one_ challenge, i'm out."

* * *

 **Team Rival(6)**

* * *

"So what do we do?" Serviper asked Heather.

"I don't know." Heather responded. "I guess we try to win."

"Well we should end Team Mew." Suzy said.

" _Once and for all."_

"As much as I like that idea." Heather said. "We cant, as contestants, off people."

"Okay." Suzy said.

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

The contestants were called to the beach for a challenge. They were told to bring three contestants. Team Oran Berry brought Quagsire, Pachirisu, and Cameron. Team Rival brought Banette, Suzy, and Heather. Team Flamethrower brought Trent, DJ, and Spritzee. Team HSRM brought Sylvie, Dawn, and Scott. Team Jolteon brought Zeke, Flygon, and Zourie. Team Mew brought Skuntank, Dedenne, and Noibat. Team Grump brought John, Rose, and Deerling.

The 21 contestants were explained that they would be put on a grey conveyor belt on a large ravine on the north end of the island. They would jump over blocks. If they dont, they will be sent back to a platform with a cushion on it. Falling of the sides means falling into the ravine.

* * *

 **Cliff**

* * *

The first 7 contestants arrived on the not powered on belt. These were Quagsire, Banette, Trent, Sylvie, Zeke, Skuntank, and John.

As Ross called to, the belt started.

Quagsire immediately took the center, directly behind was Zeke and John. Trent took the left edge. Skuntank took the right. Sylvie took the right center. Banette took center left.

The first block appeared. It was 5 inches high. All the contestants got over it, though John tripped. This made him go back a bit.

Right as the second block appeared, Trent slipped, almost falling off. He fell onto the platform, and was substituted by DJ. The second block was easily cleared by all but DJ and John. They fell behind.

The third block was higher than the first or second. 2 inches higher to be exact. 5 contestants cleared this. DJ and John landed safely on the platform. They were substituted by Spritzee and Rose.

The fourth block moved up and down, ranging from 6 inches to 8 inches. 6 contestants cleared this. Rose failed to. Rose was substituted by Deerling.

The fifth block appeared. Banette decided to bail on the challenge and was substituted by Suzy The other 6 jumped this 8 inch block fairly easily.

The sixth block was 7 inches at its lowest, and 10 at its highest. This brought Team Flamethrower's contention to an end.

The seventh block is a spinning block, spinning once every second. The block was 10 inches tall. Suzy and DJ slid under it. The other 4 went over it.

The eighth block appeared. It was a foot tall. Suzy fell off the back. Heather went in. She thought about jumping a contestant, forcing them off the left or right edge. DJ narrowly jumped over it. Quagsire cleared it, doing a flip. Sylvie almost fell off, but used her feelers to pull herself up. Zeke jumped easily over it. Deerling bumped her head and went onto the cushion. Team Grump came in 6th.

The 9th block was spinning and a foot tall. It spun at about 70 RPM. Quagsire got under it while it was spinning, right in front of DJ and Suzy. Sylvie was bonked off by it. Dawn came in to replace her. Zeke jumped the block, clearing it.

The 10th block was 15 inches high and static. Zeke barely cleared this, and everyone else fell onto the cushion. They were substituted by their respected contestants.

The 11th block jumped up and down. At this point Zeke decided to jump off on to the platform. Spritzee thought she'd be cheating and hopped off, taking Flamethrower to 5th. Heather used an ice attack to get up, Flygon flew up, and Cameron lifted himself psychically. Scott got pushed off, taking team HSRM to 4th.

The 12th through the 25th blocks weren't much of an issue for the remaining three. The 26th block on the other hand, was 60 inches high, and spun at 1800 RPM. One hit from this would send the contestants flying off the sides. All three of the remaining contestants were hit, all sent flying off. Flygon shook this off, although his flying seemed more unstable. Heather recovered slower, but managed to prop herself up onto two ice beams. Cameron, on the other hand, was completely knocked out. He landed on one of the ice beams, shattering it, causing Heather to fall. Flygon dived after the pair as Zourie jumped on the platform, then immediately got off. This signifies that Team Jolteon won. The hosts gave Team Rival 2nd, and Team Oran Berry 3rd. Flygon dove for about a kilometer before catching the pair. This further degraded his flying quality. Flygon slowly went back up, only able to make it thanks to Heather's ice blasts as assistance.

"And to think." Heather said. "We almost had no injured players again."

"Well you're quite the quippy one giving you almost died." Suzy noted.

"Well that ends challenge 1 of 4 of the challenge race." Ross said. "Team Mew will be up for elimination."

* * *

 **Campfire(night)**

* * *

"Here we are." Latios said. "Elimination."

"I'ma just save time." Ross said. "Skuntank is eliminated. All 4 of you voted for her."

"What?" Skuntank said. "Them three don't like me anyways."

The other three members of Team Mew nodded.

"Well I guess that's accurate." Ross said.

* * *

 **"Welp. See ya!" Skuntank said.**

* * *

"So that leaves 3 of you. Dedenne, Nidorina, and Noibat." Ross said. "Small team don't you think?"

"Yeah." Dedenne said. "But we had to get rid of her."

Noibat nodded.

"I'm reluctant to the idea, but yeah, I'd rather get rid of her than me or the other 2." Nidorina said.

"Seems fine enough." Latios said.

* * *

 **Medical Ward**

* * *

While Flygon and Heather got checked out, and Cameron was quickly started surgery, Leafeon was just coming to. She noticed the medical bed she was on.

"Huh?" She said, looking about. It seemed to be a metal room. There was medical equipment scattered about the room. She also noticed she was quite tired. She decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to get rid of a few people before team #8  
**

 **A/N: I'll introduce team #8 next time. This will be another crossover.  
**

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry(5[Effectively 4]):**

 **Leafeon(female, Injured[C13])  
Quagsire(male)  
Cameron(male)  
Pachirisu(female)  
Lilligant(female)**

* * *

 **Team Rival(6):  
Heather(female)  
Suzy(female)  
Altaria(female)  
Serviper(male)  
Banette(male)  
Beth(female)**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10):**

 **Ninetales(female)**  
 **Gwen(female)**  
 **Fennekin(male)**  
 **Delibird(male)**  
 **Tranquill(female)**  
 **Pidgeotto(female)**  
 **DJ(male)**  
 **Sam(male)**  
 **Spritzee(female)**  
 **Trent(male)**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(9):**

 **Furret(male)  
Vanillish(male)  
Umbreon(female)  
Scott(male)  
Magneton(male)  
Gardevoir(female)  
Meowstic(female)  
Sylvie(female)  
Dawn(female)**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10):**

 **Zorua(female)**  
 **Owen(male)**  
 **Harold(male)**  
 **Valarie(female)**  
 **Zeke(male)**  
 **Excadrill(male)**  
 **Flygon(male)**  
 **Dugtrio(male)**  
 **Izzy(female)**  
 **Lindsay(female)**

* * *

 **Team Mew(3):**

 **Dedenne(female)**  
 **Noibat(male)**  
 **Nidorina(female)**

* * *

 **Team Grump(7):  
**

 **Arin(male)  
Danny(male)  
Deerling(female)  
John(male)  
Rose(female)  
Butterfree(female)  
Cincinno(female)**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang, Nidorino, Zangoose, Joltik, Bridgitte, Sligoo, Froslass, Luxray, Courtney, Donphan, Beedrill, Cody, Vaporeon, Dragonair, Skuntank  
**


	19. Another In-Between Chapter

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to Cameron,Heather won TDWT.) and pokemon is owned by Nintendo.I am using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X. Game Grumps are Game Grumps and they are owned by Game Grumps(Egoraptor and Dan)**

 _This is thought._

"This is speech"

 _"This is telepathy"_

 _ **This is pokedex entries**_

 **This is confessionals./(Authors notes)**

 **Review response: None currently.**

 **Immunity list:**

 **Team Flamethrower: 1**

 **Team Jolteon: 2**

 **Number of Injured Players:**

 **3(Heather's Count)**

 **4(Cincinno's Count)**

 **Rated for the instance(s) of "goddammit ross". All the grumps say this, Including Ross.**

* * *

Ross sighed. "That new host delayed _again_."

"So." Latios said. "What do we do now?"

"Also, he refuses to send his team if it makes the group surpass 40. I got it up to 44."

Latios sighed.

* * *

 **T** **eam Mew(3):**

 **Dedenne(female)**  
 **Noibat(male)**  
 **Nidorina(female)**

* * *

"Um..." Nidorina said. "Guys?"

The pair turned around.

"I miss my bro..." She said.

"Really. Now isn't the time for this." Dedenne said sternly. 'If you want to go that bad, we'll throw you out!"

"We'll?!" Noibat. "Like it or not, we do kinda need her!"

"Well fine then." Nidorina said. "I'll just be off then." She stormed out.

"I swear to Arceus." Noibat said. "We can't have a falling out like this at 3 members!"

"Two." Dedenne said. " _She's_ done and quit."

Noibat sighed. "We can't do this." He flew out after Nidorina.

* * *

 **A bit later...**

* * *

"Nido!" Noibat yelled. "Wait up!"

"Hey Latios!" She yelled. "Get me on the first boat outta here!"

"But we need you!" Noibat said. "Okay i take that back I need you! Actually that sounds too romantic. The team needs you!"

"No." Nidorina replied. "I am _not_ dealing with her. I also miss my brother. I'm leaving. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Alternativley," Noibat said. "You could stay."

"I swear." Nidorina said. "You managed to get around No ifs, ands, or buts. Just. Wow."

"I mean, If you quit." Latios said. "You lose the chance at the cash."

"I thought about that." Nidorina said. "I'm sure about this."

"Okay." Latios said. "You're eliminated then."

"Good riddance." Nidorina said, her last action being using posion fang on Noibat. Being very low leveled, Noibat was pretty badly damaged, fainting in one hit.

"Welp." Ross said. "That looks bad."

"Probably is." Ross said, calling for a medic.

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(9):**

 **Furret(male)  
Vanillish(male)  
Umbreon(female)  
Scott(male)  
Magneton(male)  
Gardevoir(female)  
Meowstic(female)  
Sylvie(female)  
Dawn(female)**

* * *

"So." Scott said. "You two really want a new team?"

Sylvie nodded.

"I don't care." Umbreon said. "Let's see if we can join team Mew."

"Sure!" Sylvie said.

"What do we tell the rest of 'em?" Umbreon said.

"That we bailed." Scott said. "Or we could plot a scheme."

"Or scheme a plot!" Sylvie said happily.

"Now you're getting it!" Scott said. "I might be able to use you two."

"Like use us as help, or use us?" Sylvie asked.

"Help." Scott said.

"Okay. I'm in!" Sylvie said.

"I've been fine with this idea." Umbreon said.

"Let's bail at the next challenge." Sylvie said. "Talk with the other team first though."

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"So when is he getting back?" Dedenne asked. "I need him for this team."

"Hi!" Sylvie yelled, knocking with her paw.

"Who is it..." Dedenne said angrily.

"It's Scott!" Scott yelled. "Plus 2."

"Come in!" Dedenne replied, calmed down.

The trio came in. "You need a team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dedenne replied.

"We're going to join ya." Umbreon said. "But first we wanna screw up HSRM."

"Not me." Sylvie said. "I've left a note."

"That's good." Dedenne replied. "I wanted a better shot."

"So what do we do for the next challenge?" Scott asked.

"Take some dudes out!" Umbreon yelled.

"Leave me out of it." Sylvie said.

"Aw..." Umbreon said. "You're no fun..."

"Well I'm not that type." Sylvie replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"So." Cincinno said. "What do WE have for a plan."

"Firstly, we retrieve Dan's other forms. I asked the hosts, and they said they'd be somewhere. I think John and Rose found one. He's been picked up as an intern apparently. Goes by Charlie." Arin replied.

"So there's 4 other versions of me on this island?" Dan asked.

"4 in the whole world. They could be anywhere." Arin answered.

"Oh." Dan said.

"So the next challenge is a race. Anyone outside the top 40 in the first stage, and the top 36 in the second. Two people will be uneliminated."

"Why?" Butterfree asked.

'Because." Arin replied. "That new team and all that jazz."

"So this ragtag team of misfits is either going to make or break it this time?" Deerling responded.

Arin nodded. "Why yes."

"We should get some rest." Butterfree said. "If that race is tommorow..."

"It is." Arin said. "Smart move. We're the weakest team physically."

* * *

 **Later Still...**

* * *

"We've got this!" Heather yelled.

"You sure?" Suzy asked. "Beth ain't that fast, and I'm not used to this yet. Serviper could easily be screwed by a road obstacle."

"I guess they could." Heather said. "Well Altaria, Banette, and I have this!"

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Team Oran Berry(5[Effectively 4]):**

 **Leafeon(female, Injured[C13])  
Quagsire(male)  
Cameron(male)  
Pachirisu(female)  
Lilligant(female)**

* * *

 **Team Rival(6):  
Heather(female)  
Suzy(female)  
Altaria(female)  
Serviper(male)  
Banette(male)  
Beth(female)**

* * *

 **Team Flamethrower(10):**

 **Ninetales(female)**  
 **Gwen(female)**  
 **Fennekin(male)**  
 **Delibird(male)**  
 **Tranquill(female)**  
 **Pidgeotto(female)**  
 **DJ(male)**  
 **Sam(male)**  
 **Spritzee(female)**  
 **Trent(male)**

* * *

 **Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows(8(pending decrease to 6)):**

 **Furret(male)  
Vanillish(male)  
Umbreon(female, transfer pending)  
Scott(male, transfer pending)  
Magneton(male)  
Gardevoir(female)  
Meowstic(female)  
Dawn(female)**

* * *

 **Team Jolteon(10):**

 **Zorua(female)**  
 **Owen(male)**  
 **Harold(male)**  
 **Valarie(female)**  
 **Zeke(male)**  
 **Excadrill(male)**  
 **Flygon(male)**  
 **Dugtrio(male)**  
 **Izzy(female)**  
 **Lindsay(female)**

* * *

 **Team Mew(3):**

 **Dedenne(female)**  
 **Noibat(male)**  
 **Sylvie(female, transfered)**

* * *

 **Team Grump(7):  
**

 **Arin(male)  
Danny(male)  
Deerling(female)  
John(male)  
Rose(female)  
Butterfree(female)  
Cincinno(female)**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Snivy, Gabite, Doublade, Cubone, Kabuto, Omastar, Trubbish, Excadrill, Palpitoad, Ampharos, Shuckle, Duncan, Gengar, Klang, Nidorino, Zangoose, Joltik, Bridgitte, Sligoo, Froslass, Luxray, Courtney, Donphan, Beedrill, Cody, Vaporeon, Dragonair, Skuntank, Nidorina  
**


End file.
